Un cambio de vida
by TequilaNervous
Summary: El Profe Snape es un gigolo! Y Hermione necesita de sus servicios! Y hasta existe un grupo de adictas a Snape! Este mundo esta cada vez mas loco...
1. Chapter 1

Un cambio de vida.

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una adaptacion/traduccion de la historia original, escrita por Ms-Figg, A change of Venue. Ms-Figg es dueña, propietaria y ama del fic y me ha permitido expresamente traducirla al español.

Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling y bla bla bla bla....

La historia original es un capitulo unico, pero debido a su extension, me tomo la libertad de dividirla en capitulos, porque si no, me voy a pasar toda la noche escribiendo y en algun momento voy a tener que trabajar/dormir según lo amerite.

Espero que no se enojen conmigo...

Que la disfruten!

Un cambio de vida.

Capitulo 1.

Luego de ser declarado inocente de la muerte de Albus, admirablemente probada cuando el mismo Albus entro en el Ministerio vivito y coleando luego de la muerte de Voldemort, Severus Snape fue declarado un heroe y recibio todos los honores y recompensas que se merecia, ademas de una buena cantidad de ardientes admiradoras.

Habia tantas mujeres persiguiendolo que el oscuro hechicero comenzo a pensar que estaba dando mas de lo que recibia. Libre de sus tareas como espia, Severus estaba cansado de Hogwarts y deseaba probar algo mas que solo hacer pociones, pero no estaba seguro de lo que queria hacer. Solo que debia ser algo lucrativo y placentero.

Una noche, una muy satisfecha bruja, estremeciendose bajo el, jadeo al llegar al climax, "Dios! Juro que pagaria por esto!"

Severus arqueo una ceja. La mujer habia estado mandandole cartas eroticas y fotografias constantemente hasta que el acepto verla.

"Ah, si?", dijo el y procedio a cobrarle por los servicios. La mujer pago y el le dio una ronda mas.

Severus siempre supo que sabia satisfacer a las mujeres, pero nunca considero que esta habilidad para otra cosa mas que para su propio placer. Pero el numero de mujeres enviandole lechuzas y pidiendole conocerlo debido a su fama, hizo que decidiera que su habilidad en el sexo podia ser lucrativa.

Era tiempo de cambiar de aires.

"Sevicios sexuales, Severus?" Albus le pregunto al Maestro de pociones sentado frente a el.

"Bueno, director...creo que deberia usar mi...fortaleza", dijo Severus suavemente. "Como usted mismo dijo, soy un...objeto caliente. Las mujeres constantemente me envian cartas y fotos de ellas mismas buscando, basicamente, una revolcada. Ninguna quiere una relacion...solo quieren una pieza de mi. Eso hace de mi habilidad una comodidad. Creo que deberia explorar el asunto".

"Entonces vas a trabajar en un burdel? Tu, Severus?", pregunto Albus, confundido.

"Por supuesto que no. Voy a abrir una oficina en Hogsmeade. El Callejon Diagon es demasiado puritano. Quiero que las mujeres se sientan...comodas", replico Severus. "Incluso ya encontre un lugar en donde poner mi oficina. Mis servicios seran solo mediante una cita, luego de la consulta pertinente".

"Consulta pertinente?" repitio Albus sordamente.

Preguntar era todo lo que Albus podia hacer. No podia creer que su Maestro de Pociones estaba renunciando al trabajo de toda la vida para convertirse en un gigolo. Un hombre a quien le pagan por sexo.

"Si. La tarifa por la consulta sera de cincuenta galeones. El precio por el servicio sera una tarifa fija de quinientos galeones", dijo el oscuro hechicero.

"Es un precio bastante alto", comento Albus.

Severus debia tener una gran opinion de si mismo para creer que una mujer iba a pagar semejante precio por tener sexo con el.

"Por ese precio, tendran derecho a tres sesiones como minimo, pero si me gusta la mujer y me cae bien, tal vez sean mas", dijo Severus. "Vale la pena. Ademas, podria proveer diferentes escenarios e incluso role-play. Ya se lo que la mayoria de las brujas que me persiguen quieren. Me han encasillado en la categoria de hechicero oscuro y dominante. En otras palabras, solo debo ser yo mismo. Y como disfruto del sexo con mujeres y sus muchos reveses...creo que es una linea de trabajo que va a gustarme".

Albus solo pudo desearle buena suerte y decirle que siempre tendria un lugar disponible en Hogwarts en caso que decidiera regresar.

Hermione Granger estaba de pie frente al pequeño negocio, mirando el cartel en la puerta. Tenia 26 años ahora y trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia en el departamenteo de Encantamientos. Habia escuchado extraños rumores sobre su antuiguo profesor Snape y habia venido a Hogsmeade para averiguar si los rumores eran verdaderos. Leyo el cartel.

"Servicios Severus Snape LTD"

"Buen Dios, no puedo creelo. Es verdad. Si tiene una oficina aquí", se dijo a si misma, "pero tienen que estar equivocadas sobre la actividad...que ofrece. No puede ser verdad".

Hermione se aparto el cabello de la cara y ahueco las manos para poder ver a traves del vidrio. Todo lo que vio fue una muy bien ambientada sala de espera con comodas sillas y un mostrador.

Mientras miraba, la vision le fue interrumpida abruptamente. Avergonzada, se enderezo y se encontro mirando directamente al Maestro de Pociones, quien la observaba con una ceja arqueada del modo que ella recordaba bien. Se ruborizo y se dio la vuelta para irse.

La puerta de la oficina de Severus se abrio y el salio.

"Señorita Granger!", la llamo, con un poco de la antigua autoridad en la voz.

Hermione se detuvo inmediatamente y giro. El Maestro de Pociones estaba parado frente a su lugar de negocios, vistiendo finas ropas negras, con los ojos clavados en ella. El negro cabello ya no se veia lacio y grasoso, sino mas bien sedoso y brillante cayendo suavemente sobre los hombros. Todavia tenia una enorme nariz y una cruel boca, pero habia algo diferente en el. Algo no tan oscuro como ella recordaba. Le hizo señas con la palida mano, esos largos dedos tan hermosos como Hermione los recordaba. Solia sentirse fascinada por esas manos cuando era estudiante. Eran tan seguras y meticulosas.

Hermione regreso y se detuvo frente al hechicero.

"Hola Profesor", dijo ella suavemente.

"Hola Señorita Granger", replico el. "Haciendo compras o solo viendo a traves de la ventana?"

Hermione se puso roja y el hizo una mueca.

"Si...digo...no", balbuceo Hermione, dandose cuenta que los rumores eran verdad. Lo unico en venta alli era el profesor mismo. "E..escuche que habia abierto un negocio aquí y tuve curiosidad".

"Tuvo curiosidad o la tiene, Señorita Granger?" pregunto el hechicero con su sedosa voz.

"Bueno, tengo curiosidad...debido...debido a lo que escuche que estaba...ofreciendo", dijo ella con delicadeza. "No puede ser verdad".

Severus ladeo la cabeza.

"Y que es lo que escucho?", pregunto el.

Hermione se puso de rojo intenso y los ojos de el se llenaron de humor.

"Escuche...escuche que las mujeres le pagan por sexo. Que es un...acompañante sexual..." dijo ella casi en un susurro.

"Algo asi, pero si, es verdad, Señorita Granger. Las mujeres me pagan por tener sexo con ellas. Y bastante bien, de hecho". Replico el. "Me pagan por atender a las mas exigentes y ardientes masas de mujeres".

"Pero profesor, usted es tan brillante, tan talentoso con las pociones...por que se bajo a este nivel?" pregunto Hermione.

Severus la estudio por un momneto.

"Tal vez podamos hablar bebiendo te, Señorita Granger. Raramente tengo visitantes que no estan interesadas en los servicios. Seria interesante un poco d econversacion". Ronroneo el.

Hermione no se movio, pero miro de arriba abajo a la calle. Algunas personas se dirigian a donde estaban. No queria ser vista en el lugar de negocios de un acompañante sexual a pesar de ser un negocio perfectamente legal.

Severus noto la indecicion de Hermione y entorno los ojos.

"Ah, ya veo. La siempre abierta mente Gryffindor no es tan abierta cuando de intimidad paga y las personas que lo proveen se refiere. Esta bien, entiendo. No seria apropiado que alguien la viera aquí. Podrian pensar que esta buscando algo...o alguien que no puede encontrar en otro lado", dijo con un poco de sarcasmo. "Buen dia, Señorita Granger"

Acto seguido, regreso a su oficina y cerro la puerta tras el.

N/A: Bueno, he decidido cortar aquí ya que son las 5.30 am y necesito fumar o tomar café urgentemente. Esta noche sigo, no se preocupen ni me maten porfa!!!

Gracias Nini Snape por tus comentarios! Me alegra mucho que el fic anterior te haya gustado tanto!!! Espero que este tambien les guste!!!

Saludos a todos!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Hermione se quedo mirando la puerta, indecisa. No queria que el Profesor pensara que lo veia como alguien inferior o sintiera que era que ella se suponia mejor que el. Estaba preocupada por las apariencias, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo hueco que eso era. Especialmente considerando que el Profesor Snape era un gran hombre y un heroe, sin importar como se ganara los galeones ahora. Tomo una gran cantidad de aire, apoyo la mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giro, entrando. Sono una suave alarma.

El profesor estaba parado cerca del mostrador, mirandola con desden.

"Se ha dignado a bajarse a mi nivel, Señorita Granger?", le dijo. "Que amable de su parte!"

"Profesor, lo siento. No quise implicar que...", comenzo a decir a modo de disculpa.

"Olvidelo. No es usted la primera persona en reaccionar de ese modo. Algunas mujeres pasan por la puerta treinta veces antes de juntar coraje para entrar por la puerta", susurro el hechicero. "Si todavia esta interesada en conversar, Señorita Granger, sigame".

El profesor abrio una puerta existente detrás del mostrador y entro dejando la puerta abierta. Hermione echo una mirada a la ventana justo cuando pasaban dos brujas y la miraban directamente. Ella se puso roja, luego se dirigio a la puerta detrás del mostrador, siguiendo al Profesor quien le habia enseñado y aterrado por siete años de su vida.

Hermione entro en una mas bien pequeña pero comoda habitacion con solo dos sillones enfrentados y una mesa circular en medio. Sobre la mesa se encontraba una tetera de plata, tazas, azucar, scones de leche, sandwiches una variedad de tartas.

En las paredes podian verse algunas bellisimas pinturas del tipo eroticas mostrando hombres y mujeres entrelazados. La iluminacion era calida y las paredes estaban pintadas de un frio color azul.

Severus estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con los ojos clavados en Hermione. La habitacion se veia mas intima de lo que ella podia tolerar en ese momento. El Maestro de Pociones hizo un gesto.

"Pase Señorita Granger. Esto no es una consulta", dijo el con voz sedosa. "No voy a morderla...al menos, no gratis".

Hermione se ruborizo y los ojos de Severus se encendieron por un momento, fascinado, sabiendo que la habia hecho sentir incomoda. El sabia, que por un breve tiempo, Hermione habia tenido una atraccion por el, cuando todavia era su estudiante. El la habia incomodado en aquel tiempo, parandose innecesariamente cerca mientras examinaba sus tecnicas de preparado durante las clases, inclinandose sobre su hombro y hablandole suavemente para que su tibio aliento tocara el cuello o la oreja. La joven hechicera se estremecia y se ponia extremadamente nerviosa. Pero eso era lo mas lejos que Severus llegaba. Ella esra una estudiante, despues de todo. Ademas, estaba concentrado en salvar al Mundo Magico y al trasero de Harry Potter.

Pero ahora era una joven y madura mujer, y por lo que podia ver...reprimida. No era una sorpresa. Hermione siempre habia puesto su enfoque en las cosas mas cerebrales de la vida en lugar de las fisicas. Pensar que habia cambiado tanto desde que dejo Hogwarts era demasiado.

Hermione se sento y se sirvio un poco de te con manos temblorosas bajo la mirada del hechicero. Severus noto el temblor en las manos, pero no dijo nada. Solo se inclino y se sirvio una taza para el, ya que Hermione habia dejado la tetera. La joven bruja puso un poco de tarta en una sevilleta y la acerco a ella, uego, bebio un sorbo de te. Era un muy buen te. Mordio un pedacito de tarta, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera interesada. Pero no hizo ni un comentario sobre las pinturas eroticas colgadas en las paredes.

"Creo, Señorita Granger, que habia preguntado que habia hecho que me rebajara a este particular nivel de...servicios", comenzo a decir el Maestro de Pociones con una ceja arqueada.

Hermione se veia un poco asustada.

"No fue mi intencion ofenderlo, Profesor", dijo ella. "Despues de todo, la prostitucion es perfectamente legal en nuestro mundo...y no se limita a las mujeres exclusivamente..."

"Ya sabia eso, Señorita Granger. No tengo que justificarme Y ciertamente no necesito su justificacion. Estoy perfectamente conforme con mi linea de trabajo y es bastante lucrativa. Le gustaria saber como tome la decisión de cambiar de profesion?" le pregunto suavemente.

"Si...si me gustaria, Profesor", dijo ella sin aliento, llena de curiosidad mientras observaba al oscuro hechicero.

"Vera, Señorita Granger, la mayor parte de mi vida he sido marginado, particularmente por el sexo opuesto. Siempre fui poco atractivo, frio y bastante sadico debido a mi...actitud. No soy un hombre atractivo, pero tengo otros atributos que le son atractivos a ciertas mujeres. En relacion a mi presunto sadismo...bueno, todos tenemos una pulgada sadica. Luego de la muerte de Voldemort, las mujeres literalmente comenzaron a arrojarse a mi en gran numero y debo admitir que me di el gusto libremente...pero pronto, comenzo a dejarme exhausto. Aun asi, las mujeres seguian enviandome cartas , pidiendo 'conocerme'. Algunos de esos encuentros, terminaban en algun tipo de acto sexual...usualmente llevado a cabo...en mi... Me perdi en un exceso sexual, Srta. Granger, recuperando el tiempo por todos esos años en los que fui rechazado. Soy un buen amante. Mis años como espia me concedieron la habilidad de discernir las motivaciones y deseos de otros, los cuales utilizo para llenar mis propios objetivos".

Severus acaricio la taza de te con sus largos dedos con lentitud antes de llevarse la taza a la boca y beber un sorbo. Los ojos de Hermione estaban pegados a el, como hipnotizada, El continuo.

"...y descubri que en lo concerniente al bello sexo, esas habilidades me permirian saber que necesita una mujer sexualmente, aun cuando ella misma no lo sabe. Es un don...y la mayoria de las mujeres lo aprecian mucho. Lo aprecian tanto que pagan de buena gana por llenar ese deseo. Fue una de mis amantes la que comento que gustosamente pagaria por alcanzar orgasmos como los que tenia conmigo y eso me hizo pensar, Srta. Granger, que podia utilizar mi habilidad para ganar dinero placidamente mientras hacia que el numero de mujeres persiguiendome se volviera manejable. Era cansador. Usualmente era asaltado en tiendas y restaurantes, por mujeres de todas las edades que querian pasar un 'tiempo de calidad' conmigo. La persecucion se detuvo cuando comence a darles mi tarjeta", dijo el.

"Su tarjeta?", repitio Hermione.

"Si, mi tarjeta", dijo con voz aterciopelada, produciendo una y entregandosela a la joven, quien la leyo. Era una tarjeta simple con su nombre, su vocacion y la direccion del negocio.

Severus Snape

Acompañante Profesional

Berringston Lane 1319

Hogsmeade.

Consultas y servicios solo con cita.

Hermione pestañeo.

"Y esto detuvo los avances de las mujeres?", pregunto.

"No los detuvo. Los encauso", replico el. "Las mujeres sabian lo que querian. Las mas desesperadas vinieron por una consulta. Yo les informaba la tarifa y si no podian pagarlo, se iban"

"Cuanto...cuanto es 'su tarifa', Profesor?", pregunto ella, fascinada por todo el asunto.

"Por que pregunta, Srta. Granger? No estamos aquí para hablar de negocios. O si?", pregunto el con los ojos brillantes.

No le molestaria darle a Hermione 'el tratamiento' De hecho, seria mas placer que trabajo. La joven era brillante y el profesor encontraba eso excitante. Le gustaria ver el otro lado de Hermione Granger. El lado sexual.

"Oh, no! No! Solo sentia curiosidad...pero si no quiere decirme...", dijo Hermione ruborizandose un poco.

"No me molesta decirle", replico el. "La tarifa es de quinientos galeones por sesion".

Hermione palidecio, abriendo los ambarinos ojos muy grandes. Eso era mucho dinero por un poco de sexo. Una locura ciertamente! Y las mujeres le pagaban esa suma?

"Quinientos galeones! Los hombres de 'La casa de Madam Nasty de buenos momentos' solo cobran diez galeones!" esclamo Hermione.

Severus arqueo una ceja con sorpresa. Ella sabia el precio de los hombres de la casa de buenos momentos? Eso solo podia significar una cosa. La 'Señorita no rompe un plato' no era tan inocente como parecia...

"Y se puede saber como es que sabe cuanto cobran esos hombres del burdel de Madam Nasty?, pregunto el, aguantando las ganas de reir.

Hermione se ruborizo por enesima vez y comenzo a retorcerse las manos.

"Fui...fui a ese lugar una vez. Quiero decir...tengo mucho trabajo y realmente no tengo tiempo para una relacion real...y una mujer tambien tiene necesidades...", admitio, con el rostro escarlata de vergüenza, mirando la taza de te sobre la mesa.

"Es verdad", dijo Snape dipomaticamente. "Pero en un lugar como ese, solo obtiene lo que paga. Mi tarifa es alta, cierto, en comparacion con la tarifa de esos hombres, pero debe recordar que esos hombres trabajan en un burdel y su madama les paga un porcentaje. Yo tengo mi propio negocio y nadie me paga ningun porcentaje".

Luego, la voz del hechicero se volvio mas grave y seductora.

"Ademas, Srta. Granger, su negocio es cantidad...no calidad. Ellos se acuestan con tantas mujeres como pueden lo mas rapido posible para llenar su cuota diaria. Ese no es mi caso. Usualmente veo a una sola mujer por dia y dedico mi tiempo y habilidades totalmente a esa mujer. Nuestro encuentros no son apresurados y estan diseñados para la necesidad de cada mujer. Los tontos se apresuran, Srta. Granger...y yo no soy ningun tonto. Le aseguro...valgo cada centavo. Las mujeres que no quieren gastar esa suma en su placer estan mejor enredandose en las sabanas de hombres de diez galeones en lugar de venir con un hechicero de diez estrellas como yo", dijo el con seguridad.

Hermione lo miro...la curiosidad presionandola para hacer preguntas mas intimas respecto a sus encuentros. La vacilante ansiedad era familiar para el Profesor

"Puedo ver que quiere preguntar algo, Srta. Granger. El hecho de que no este moviendo el brazo como bandera no logra ocultarlo. Adelante, pregunte lo que quiera", dijo el bebiendose el te.

"Las mujeres que vienen a usted...no pueden ser todas atractivas y hermosas. Como...como se las arregla...para..para tener sexo con una mujer...digamos...que no tiene...atractivo?" pregunto Hermione.

Severus le obsequio una sonrisa.

"Vera, Srta. Granger...todas las mujeres son hermosas. A veces no esta a la vista, o se ha apagado debido al estado interior de la mujer. Algunas reprimen la belleza y la pasion dentro de ellas debido a que no tienen el rostro o la figura perfecta, o ya no estan en la 'flor de la juventud', lo que es ridiculo. Como un hombre que ha sido rechazado por mi apariencia poco atractiva, entiendo lo que...se siente. Imagino que para una mujer es todavia peor. Muchas de las mujeres que vienen a mi no son bellas o atractivas, pero yo puedo adivinar la belleza que puede ser liberada si son tratadas apropiadamente. No tengo que simular, Srta. Granger. Su necesidad de algo real es lo que me pone en accion. No es solo sobre dinero. Mi servicio es bienintencionado, a pesar de lo que dicen o piensan los demas. Hago que esas mujeres sientan pasion y les doy lo mismo. Les hago saber que vale la pena desearlas. Para la mayoria es como un balsamo y muchas me envian cartas para agradecerme y para hacerme saber que su vida ha cambiado debido al cambio en la percepcion de si mismas. Es una muy bien remunerada linea de trabajo, Srta. Granger, se lo aseguro. Es casi tan satisfactorio como preparar correctamente un pocion dificil, tal vez mas", dijo el hechicero.

"Entonces dice que se preocupa por sus clientas, Profesor?" pregunto Hermione.

"No. No puedo darme el lujo de hacer eso, Srta. Granger...es un sentimiento muy fuerte que no puedo permitirme. Preocuparme por cadauna de ellas me dejaria exhausto emocional y fisicamente. Debo mantener cierta distancia. Pero es posible mantener la distancia sin verme frio o insensible. Pero las aprecio como mujeres y traslado ese aprecio fisicamente cuando tengo sexo con ellas. Ahora, debo decir que todas las mujeres son distintas. Y algunas necesitan un tratamiento...digamos...mas duro que otras. Algunas vienen a mi con la necesidad de dejar las responsabilidades en la cama...dejar de tener que cargar con el peso de las decisiones. Yo las trato acorde a eso. Otras solo quieren que las sacudan como si no existiera un mañana. Lo que sea que ellas necesiten se los doy. No tienen que decirmelo...yo solo...lo se", dijo el. "Y hasta la fecha, no he tenido ni una queja".

Hermione comenzaba a sentir una sensacion calida a medida que lo escuchaba. Era como si ese hombre supiera cada deseo secreto que una mujer podia tener. Que diria el de lo que ella necesitaba? Como seria que el le mostrara lo que ella necesitaba?

"Esta usted bien, Srta. Granger? Se ve un poco distraida", dijo Severus sabiendo lo que ocurria.

"Oh, estoy bien, Profesor...pero...ya deberia irme...mi tiempo para almorzaar casi se termina", dijo ella levantandose y un poco ruborizada. "Gracias por el te":

"Es mas que bienvenida. Y gracias por la compañía, Srta. Granger", dijo el avanzando hacia ella y tomando su mano para posar los labios sobre los nudillos suavemente. Hermione sintio un ligero estremecimiento al sentir el suave beso. Habia sido tan delicado...pero todavia...

"Por nada, Profesor", dijo ella con un poco de temblor en la voz.

Ella retiro la mano un poco mas rapido de lo que hubiera querido. Los negros ojos de Severus escanearon solapadamente la mesa para notar que la tarjeta que le habia dado ya no estaba ahí.

"Permitame acompañarla", dijo abriendo la puerta.

Hermione salio, sintiendo el calor de el sobre ella mientras pasaba cerca de su cuerpo. El profesor la siguio hasta la puerta y apoyo una mano sobre esta previniendo que la abriera. Hermione lo miro.

"Volvere a verla, Srta. Granger?", pregunto el, una pregunta mas profunda escondida en una simple.

"Yo...eeeehhhh...tal vez, Profesor", balbuceo ella, ahora sintiendose un poco nerviosa por su presencia.

"Tal vez", susurro el con voz sedosa, para luego soltar la puerta. Ella la abrio rapidamente.

"Adios, Srta. Granger"

"Adios Profesor".

N/A: Ahí va el segundo. No es taaaaannnnn intenso como la version de Hermione, pero tengan paciencia que lo mejor esta al final!!! De verdad!!!! Solo esperen y regocijense!!!

Bwahahahahahahahahhhahahahaa

Saludos a tods!!!! Y pasenla lindo!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El resto de las siguientes semanas, Hermione Granger trato desesperadamente no pensar en el seductor Maestro de Pociones y la promesa en su voz mientras hablaba de su vocacion y lo que hacia por las mujeres que lo contrataban. Podia controlar sus impulsos durante el dia, pero durante las noches, no. Eran esas noches solitarias las que la hostigaban.

Recientemente, habia tenido un breve relacion con un mago al que habia estado viendo de vez en cuando por varios meses, un hombre desesperado por seducirla. Sintiendose demasiado necesitada, Hermione habia consentido...pero el muchacho se habia apresurado, demasiado excitado para tomarse su tiempo y dejo a Hermione sintiendose bastante insatisfecha. La peor parte era que el no se habia dado cuenta , o si se habia dado cuenta y no le habia importado. Algo peor que no tener sexo era tener mal sexo. Lo corto rapidamente...

Ahora, yacia en su cama con las luces bajas recordando las palabras del Profesor Snape:

"_He descubierto, que en lo que concierne al bello sexo, esas habilidades me permiten solo mirar a una mujer y saber que es lo que necesitan sexualmente, aun cuando ellas no son consientes de eso. Es un don..."_

Era la clase de don que ella necesitaba.

Hermione estiro la mano para llegar al cajon superior de la mesa de noche y tomo la tarjeta del profesor, estudiandola...con el rostro poniendose escarlata solo de pensar en entrar a su oficina para una consulta. Pero tambien sintio una oleada de deseo dentro de ella. Era perfectamente aceptable. Anteriormente habia pagado por sexo y no se habia sentido culpable entonces. Por que el Maestro de Pociones era diferente?

"Porque es el Maestro de Pociones. Te conoce desde que eras una niña", se dijo.

Hermione supo que eso no haria ninguna diferencia para Severus Snape. Posiblemente agregaria algo. Pero...pero no podia precipitar las cosas...tal vez...tal vez podia pedirle una lista de referencias...como lo haria si quisiera contratar a alguien para algun trabajo.

Hermione se ruborizo otra vez. Dios! La clase de trabajo que queria que el hechicero hiciera!

La joven bruja cerro los ojos tratando de imaginar al Maestro de Pociones sobre ella y sintio una aguda punzada de deseo al tiempo que la imagen de el la golpeaba con toda la fuerza. El negro cabello balanceandose sobre su cara, esa hermosa voz susurrandole, diciendo todas las cosas que una mujer quiere escuchar en esa situacion, hermosas, sucias, apasionadas palabras.

Los dedos d Hermione apenas alcanzaron la vulva antes de venirse, jadeando por la repentina erupcion.

Dios, necesitaba hacer una consulta.

La mañana siguiente, Hermione se encontraba hojeando el Profeta durante el desayuno y se detuvo al leer los anuncios publicos. En general, no los leia, pero se habia levantado temprano y todavia tenia tiempo. De hecho, no habia dormida bien debido a un Profesor Snape acechandola en sus sueños y en su conciencia forzandola a despertarse antes que los sueños se volvieran mas intensos.

"Snape anonimos? Que es eso?" se dijo mientras leia la hora y el lugar de la reunion.

Sabia de que se trataba solo por el nombre. Un grupo de mujeres obsesionadas con Snape, posiblemente antiguas clientas y luego se obsesionaron con el. Buen Dios. Era de verdad tan bueno como para merecer un programa de doce pasos para romper con la adiccion a el?

La idea resultaba pavorosa...pero irresistible. Se obsesionaria ella tambien con el? Que podia hacer el Profesor Snape con ella para hacerla desearlo como una droga? Que le habia hecho a esas mujeres?

Tenia que ir a esa reunion.

La habitacion al fondo de la posada Hog's Head habia sido ligeramente agrandada por esa noche y estaba llena de mujeres sentadas en sillas plegables, algunas bebian te, mientras otras conversaban en voz baja. En la pared pendia un cartel que mostraba una version alterada de "Los Doce Pasos"

Hermione camino por la habitacion y discretamente se sento en la ultima fila, mirando a las mujeres alli sentadas con asombro. Algunas de ellas tenian que tener por lo menos unos cien años. De verdad el profesor se acosto con aquellas mujeres? Habia por lo menos cuarenta y seguian entrando.

Una corpulenta mujer rubia portando pesadas joyas repartio algunos pergaminos entre varias mujeres para que los lean antes de comenzar la reunion.

El vampiro reina Adam Sweetmeats llego y sento en una se las sillas de la ultima fila, con los azules ojos preocupados como siempre. Tal vez pudiera encontrar un poco de paz.

La bruja de las joyas se subio al podio, lo que significaba que la reunion estaba a punto de comenzar. Todas guardaron silencio y la miraron mientras aclaraba la garganta.

"Bienvenidas. Mi nombre es Alice y soy Snapedependiente", dijo sobriamente.

"Hola Alice!" contesto un coro de voces.

La mujer sonrio y continuo.

"Me gustaria darles la bienvenida a la reunion de los lunes por la tarde. Queremos darle una especial bienvenida a las nuevas concurrentes y quiero pedirles que por favor se presenten. Pero primero, leere nuestro preambulo".

Alice estudio la pieza de pergamino frente a sus ojos y comenzo a leer.

"SNAPE ANONIMAS" es una hermandad de mujeres quienes comparten su esperiencia, fortaleza y esperanza con las demas para poder resolver el problema que todas tenemos en comun y ayudar a otras a recuperarse de su obsesion con Severus Snape. El unico requerimiento para unirse es un real deseo de dejar de utilizar sus servicios. No hay tarifas de ninguna clase para unirse. SA no esta sujeta a ninguna secta, denominacion politica, organización o institucion. No desea en entablar ningun tipo de controversia ni tampoco apoyar ni oponerse a ninguna causa. Nuestro principal proposito es permanecer lejos de Severus Snape y ayudar a nuestras compañeras a liberarse de su obsesion".

Adam, sentado atrás, se sintio un poco fuera de lugar. Tal vez era una 'Reina', pero definitivamente era varon. Nunca habia utilizado los servisios de Snape, simplemente porque 'Severus Snape no se acostaba con hombres' pero igual estaba obsesionado con el Maestro de Pociones. Esas mujeres se habia cogido al oscuro hechicero. Entonces, de que carajos se quejaban?

La reunion continuo con brujas acercandose al podio sosteniendo pergaminos los cuales leyeron y luego regresaron a sus lugares. Hermione escucho la lectura del preambulo y luego el "Como funciona" de Snape Anonimas y finalmente las "12 Tradiciones" tambien adaptadas para el grupo.

Alice volvio a subir al estrado, mirando alrededor y vio un numero de caras nuevas asi que volvio a leer las reglas de la reunion.

"Existen ciertas reglas que seguimos en nuestras reuniones y que esperamos sean seguidas al pie de la letra asi todas podemos confiar en las otras y encontrar consuelo las unas en las otras. Estas son:" dijo Alice.

"1) Mantener la confidencialidad. Lo que aquí ocurre aquí se queda.

2) Referirse en primera persona. Evitar el uso del "TU" o "Nosotras"

3) Permanecer en el 'aquí y ahora'. Compartir lo que les sucede el dia de hoy o esta semana.

4) compartir los sentimientos sobre sus experiencias, fortalezas y esperanza.

5) No dar ni recibir consejos.

6) No interrumpir. No se hacen preguntas ni se generan discusiones.

Alice se tomo un momento para que las palabras entraran en las mentes, luego continuo.

"Nos gustaria que nuestras invitadas se presenten. Por favor usen solo el primer nombre", dijo sonriendo con simpatia.

Dos mujeres se presentaron e identificaron como Snapedependientes. Luego, todas las miradas se centraron en Hermione, quien se paro con nerviosismo.

"Mi nombre es Hermione. Nunca he estado con Severus Snape, pero estoy aquí para escuchar", dijo sentandose nuevamente al tiempo que algunas brujas la maldecian. Estaba pensando en acudir con el oscuro hechicero? O tal vez estaba en negacio?

Algunas murmuraron sobre tener reuniones cerradas.

"Bienvenida Hermione. Espero que encuentres esta reunion esclarecedora", dijo Alice a la joven bruja con una sonrisa, "Ahora, tiene alguien algo que contar?"

Algunas manos se alzaron y Alice selecciono una mujer, luego dejo el estrado.

Una mujer con cabello ondulado de unos 35 años y expresion feliz en el rostro se dirigio hacia el estrado observando a la atenta audiencia, con los ojos fuera de foco...como si estuviera viendo algo...algo hermoso.

Se presento y con la voz cargada de lujuria, comenzo. "Severus Snape es el mas apasionado hechicero que jamas experimente. Se que no debemos ser explicitas aquí, pero Dios...ese hombre tiene el un unos 'dones' como los de un c...." 

Alice se puso de pie de un salto, moviendo las manos freneticamente. Normalmente no interferia de este modo. Las miembros de SA tenian permiso para contar lo que querian, per ono historias de guerra. Habia una tendencia a vanagloriar esas historias y Sarah Kushton estaba a punto de desatar un caos.

"Sarah! Apegate a las reglas! Enfocate en lo negativo de lo que pasa en la vida real, no el lo positivo de una ilusion. Debemos recordar que la sensacion de totalidad que Severus Snape nos dio era solo una ilusion!"

Sarah parecio volver en si.

"Eso es todo lo que queria compartir", dijo ella obstinadamente, bajandose del estrado.

"Gracias por compartir, Sarah", se oyo decir entre la concurrencia.

Hermione escuchaba las historias sin dar credito, sobre todo la de una mujer que describia su vida luego de la experiencia con Severus Snape como un desastre. Algunas habian perdido sus casas, empleos, incluso maridos debido a su adiccion por el hombre. Algunas habian sido arrestadas por robar el dinero requerido para una sesion con el hechicero.

Hermione se pregunto por que no eran simplemente obliviadas. Parecia la opcion mas logica y directa, pero claro, el precio de una operación de ese tipo era casi prohibitivo.

Pero si habian invertido miles en Severus. Seguro podian conseguir el dinero para olvidarlo si de verdad quisieran hacerlo.

Hermione no estaba segura de sentir mucha simpatia por aquellas mujeres. Podian hacer algo mas por ellas mismas...no habia razon para ser victimas de sus propios deseos. No estaban desamparadas. Reunirse para hablar una y otra vez sobre su adiccion no las estaba ayudando y parecia una franca perdida de tiempo.

Al final de la reunion, Alice repartio unas pequeñas monedas. Una de las mujeres recibio una moneda po permanecer 'libre de Snape' por 24 horas, Todas apaludieron y la felicitaron, aunque algunas apenas podian contener la envidia en los ojos.

Habian varios tipos de monedas las cuales se repartian cada mes por permanecer lejos de Severus Snape, La mas valorada moneda era la equivalente a un año. Pasar todo un año sin Severus Snape era todo un acontecimiento y la prueba real de querer sacarse la obsesion de encima.

La reunion termino y Hermione se encontro rodeada de mujeres curiosas.

"Nunca has estado con Severus Snape? Por que viniste entonces?" pregunto una.

Hermione decidio ser honesta.

"He estado pensando en usar sus servicios", admitio, las mujeres soltaron un gemido.

"No lo hagas!" dijo una con ojos hinchados como si no hubiera dormido en semanas. "Ese hombre es un incubo! El demonio en persona...una vez que lo tienes dentro...nunca te abandona! Lo llevas como una..como una...enfermedad! Es como...como el crack de los muggles!!"

Las otras brujas acordaron.

"Regresa a la proxima reunion mañana en la noche, y la que sigue tambien. Te ayudaremos a ganar fuerzas para resistir sus engaños, Hermione ", dijo otra, apretando con fuerza el brazo de Hermione

"Si, todas te vamos a ayudar", entonaron todas.

Hermione se sintio como si estuvieran tratando de meterla por la fuerza en algun tipo de culto.

"Gracias", dijo, intentando zafarse de la mano de la bruja que la sostenia, con un poco de esfuerzo, "Tal vez regrese".

Se dirigio hacia la puerta.

"No lo aplaces. Necesitas ayuda. Todas la necesitamos", dijo otra mujer al tiempo que Hermione casi escapaba de la habitacion, luego salio de la posada sintiendo que tenia poco espacio.

Tal vez si tenia poco espacio. O tal vez...simplemente podia ir con el Profesor...

Una cosa era segura. Lo que sea que el Profesor Snape hacia con esas mujeres...era infernalmente efectivo.

N/A: Bueno, che. No se pueden quejar. Este capitulo ha sido bastante largo. Jajajaaa me hacen bastante gracia las locas dependientes. Debe ser realmente bueno el Profe Snape como para que un grupo de personas desarrollen una obsesion con el. En el proximo capitulo, va a quedar mas que claro que tan lejos llega la obsesion de estas señoras por el Demonio vestido de negro.....

Espero que les este gustando la historia!!!!

Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Agatha Windelforth regreso de la reunión, se sentó en su pequeña cama y busco la pequeña foto enmarcada de Severus Snape que tenia en su mesa de noche. Era un recorte del diario de cuando había sido reconocido como un héroe. La mujer sostuvo el apreciado objeto entre sus manos con fuerza, allí en la sombría habitación que rentaba en la calleja Knockturn por diez galeones por semana. Por esa cantidad no podía esperar mucho. Una cama, un vestidor, cuatro horribles paredes grises y un baño comunal que siempre olía horrible.

Agatha no siempre había vivido así. La delgada y pálida bruja de ralo cabello negro, desesperados ojos marrones y dientes torcidos solía trabajar en la cafetería del ministerio y tenía una casa en Little Hangelton. Tenía 41 años y no tenia buenas formas ni era atractiva. Cuando todavía tenía su casa y era dueña de un pequeño ejército de gatos, pero ahora…viviendo en la desgracia hacia su vida vacía.

Ningún hombre había amado a Agatha. Ah, si…había estado con algunos hombres…pero todos habían sido tipos que la escogían después de haber bebido tanto en la posada Hog's Head, que no distinguían ni la nariz que tenían en el rostro. Ella se había ido con ellos, la habían usado y luego descartado como condón usado.

Fue entonces cuando supo de Severus Snape y junto coraje para pedir una consulta. Había estado un poco ebria cuando lo hizo, pero el Maestro de Pociones le proporciono una saludable dosis de poción despabilante en el te y ella se encontró de repente frente a frente con el rostro del hechicero sin barreras. Ella trato de irse pero Severus la detuvo.

"No hubieras venido si no lo necesitaras", dijo el. "Solo vamos a charlar, Srta. Windelforth. Al final de nuestra conversación puede tomar la decisión de tomar o no mis servicios".

La voz de ese hombre era tan atractiva y sus ojos hipnóticos. Agatha volvió a hundirse en el sillón, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima..

"Muy bien" dijo ella con suavidad. El Maestro de Pociones le dedico una leve sonrisa.

Agatha hizo una cita para el encuentro, arañando de su magro sueldo para pagar el precio de los servicios. No estaba decepcionada, aunque se presento a la cita ebria como la primera vez. Severus volvió a darle la poción y luego le dio la experiencia sexual más satisfactoria de su vida.

El la hacia sentir hermosa.

Un mes después, estaba de regreso en su oficina para hacer otra cita con el hechicero y otra vez, el la hizo sentirse fabulosa. Ella regreso dos semanas después y Severus accedió a regañadientes a verla. El sabia que trabajaba en la cafetería y no podía seguir costeando los servicios. Amablemente le dijo que iba a tener que dejar de verla. Agatha lloro horriblemente, pero el Maestro de Pociones fue firme.

Algunos días mas tarde, una hermosa rubia entro, apresurándose por obtener una consulta, diciendo que tenía una cita y casi salio huyendo al cabo de 45 minutos, luego de hacer una cita para verlo.

Cuando llego el tiempo de la intimidad y tuvo lo que quería, Severus se horrorizo y enojo mucho al descubrir que la rubia mujer bajo el era Agatha realmente bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos y que se había transformado en ella misma mientras el se encontraba sobre ella. Rápidamente, el la echo, diciendo que le prohibía la entrada y luego de eso, comenzó a testear a las mujeres que entraban a su oficina. Luego, colgó un cartel en la puerta que decía, 'Las brujas bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos serán colocadas en la lista negra'.

Entretanto, Agatha dejo de pagar las cuentas de su casa a tiempo debido a la cantidad de dinero invertida en el Maestro de Pociones. Un día, llego a su casa para encontrarse que su casa había sido subastada. No le quedaba nada más.

Los duendes de Gringotts no habían perdido el tiempo. Ellos reclamaban lo que les pertenecía y nada más.

La desesperada bruja comenzó a robar dinero de la registradora del ministerio en un intento de seguir viendo a Severus. Pero eventualmente la atraparon y despidieron. Con suerte no la enviaron a prisión. Robarle al ministerio era una falta grave, pero una vez que se supieron las razones, fue dejada en libertad si prometía asistir a por lo menos cuatro reuniones de SA por semana por el término de un año. Luego, firmaron un papel y la dejaron en libertad condicional. Otra norma era mantenerse alejada de Severus Snape, quien recibió una copia de la orden de caución.

Ahora, Agatha trabajaba lavando los platos de Las Tres Escobas y no ganaba mucho. Todavía era muy inepta y socialmente introvertida para ser camarera, pero Rosmerta sintió pena por ella y la puso a trabajar en la cocina.

Agatha también tenía una vivida imaginación y se había convencido del hecho que Severus estaba enamorado de ella. Tenia que estarlo. Como podía, sino, hacerle el amor de esa manera si no lo estaba? Odiaba esas reuniones de SA y a todas las brujas que asistían. Mujeres que habían estado con el. Sucias rameras. Le dolía el estomago cada vez que asistía y las escuchaba contar sus historias, sin poder identificarse con ellas, para nada. Después de todo, ella era el verdadero amor de Snape. Aquellas mujeres solo se habían arrojado a el. El era un hombre y le resultaba difícil resistirse.

Debía ser puesto fuera del alcance de aquellas mujeres.

Las miembros de SA habían intentado hacer que Agatha se abriera y hablara de lo que le había sucedido y como se estaba recuperando, pero ella se negaba sistemáticamente. Varias brujas intentaron apadrinarla, pero ella también se negó, diciendo que aun no estaba lista para tal cosa y que solo estaba allí para escuchar. Sin embargo, las engañaba, repitiendo los doce pasos mecánicamente noche tras noche, mientras complotaba.

Complotaba para obtener al hombre al que amaba. Podrían huir juntos. Ella y Severus Snape….lejos, mas allá del alcance del ministerio…o de cualquiera.

Poco le importaba que apenas tenia dinero para sobrevivir.

Podían vivir de amor.

N/A: Bueno, bueno…se va poniendo complicada la cosa, eh? Se imaginan? Un grupo de locas obsesionadas con el Profe Snape??? Me suena conocido de algún lado……bweheeheheee

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

La tensa y poco agraciada cara de Craven Wormwood se hizo menos agraciada mientras llenaba la botella cuidadosamente con la poción.

Usaba unos gruesos guantes a prueba de líquidos hechos de piel de dragón marino. No quería ningún accidente con aquella cosa. Era muy poderosa esa poción.

El alquimista tapo la botella y se limpio las manos varias veces, asegurándose que ninguna gota se había filtrado.

"Aquí esta", suspiro, mientras estudiaba la botellita con los ojos avellana. Rengueo fuera de la habitación al fondo de su negocio hacia el mostrador donde Agatha esperaba y puso la botella lejos del alcance de la mujer.

"Aquí esta. Mi propia receta. Todavía no le puse nombre, pero es muy potente. Podría llamarla "Imperius Liquido". No tiene olor. Solo aplicas un poco sobre la piel de alguien y esa persona hará cualquier cosa que le digas hasta que suministres el antídoto. Todavía no la he registrado en el ministerio porque la prohibirían de inmediato. Es casi un Imperdonable en una botella. Te la daré por mil galeones", dijo arqueando las pobladas cejas a la poco atractiva mujer.

"Pero…pero solo tengo setecientos cincuenta galeones", dijo ella desesperada, "Tomaría el resto por otra cosa?"

Craven miro a la bruja.

"Que ofreces?", pregunto.

"A mi"; respondió ella.

Haría cualquier cosa por obtener la poción para Severus.

Craven la miro considerablemente y sacudió la cabeza, tomando la botella.

"Ninguna bruja vale la pena para pagar doscientos cincuenta galeones por ella", dijo el hombre. "Podría tener a 25 prostitutas por esa cantidad. Consigue algo de dinero. Estaré aquí hasta medianoche".

Mierda! Agatha conocía a alguien que bien valía quinientos galeones. Mierda! Como iba a conseguir doscientos cincuenta galeones para la media noche?

La bruja se dirigió con tristeza hacia Las Tres Escobas. Tenia que trabajar esa noche.

Agatha había suplicado, pedido prestado y robado para obtener el dinero…incluso había conseguido de su familia con la voracidad de una adicta a las drogas. había, incluso, vendido su varita.

Entro en la taberna y vio a Rosmerta contando dinero y colocándolo en una caja que deposito detrás de la barra. Era la caja del dinero. Su caja de dinero.

Agatha saludo con la mano mientras la mente trabajaba. Usualmente, era ella la ultima en irse y nadie la veía. Seria un asunto sencillo robar la caja ya que era una empleada. La protección detrás de la barra solo se activaba si alguien que no era empleado intentaba pasar. Normalmente era una buena protección, pero en el caso de Agatha, no había nada que hacer.

Si la atrapaban, significaba la cárcel, pero se había mudado a otra habitación en la calleja Knockturn sin decir a nadie, ni siquiera a su oficial del ministerio con el que se reportaba cada semana con los papeles de SA firmados.

El establecimiento en el cual vivía ahora no tenía habilitación para tener huéspedes así que era bastante clandestino. EL ambiente era deplorable. Los vecinos eran gente de muy mala calaña y cada cual veía por si mismo. No preguntarían por nada que ella hiciera. Lo único que les importaba era salvaguardar sus propios traseros. Aquello seria útil para mantener escondido al Maestro de Pociones hasta que pudieran escaparse. El dinero no seria un problema tampoco. El hechicero tenía una fortuna.

Hermione se paro en la esquina de la oficina de Severus, tratando de juntar coraje para pedir una consulta.

"Es negocio" se decía mientras iba y venia, llevándose por delante a mas de un transeúnte y disculpándose antes de reanudar el paso. "Debo hacer que se vea de ese modo".

Más de una hora mas tarde, la joven bruja se dirigió hacia la oficina, tomo aire y abrió la puerta. Sonó un timbre y Severus apareció instantáneamente, emergiendo de la habitación de atrás. Vio quien era y arqueo una ceja.

"Ah! Srta. Granger. Viene por mas te?", el Maestro de Pociones le sonreía seductoramente, rodeando el mostrador y acercándose a ella suavemente.

Los negros ojos, deslizándose sobre ella.

El cabello de Hermione había sido peinado meticulosamente y Snape podía darse cuenta que había tomado su tiempo para vestirse. Llevaba una muy bonita capa azul y las uñas pintadas del mismo color. No usaba mucho maquillaje…solo un poco de rimel y brillo labial. Severus aposto a que era saborizado.

No. No estaba allí por el te…tal vez, con suerte, quería otra cosa.

Hermione levanto la barbilla.

"No…estoy aquí por una consulta", anuncio ella mirándolo a los ojos con valentía.

Severus así se rió ante su exagerada demostración de bravura, un síntoma inequívoco de que estaba nerviosa como nunca en su vida. Aaahhh, Gryffindors…siempre se ponían en esa postura cuando se enfrentaban a algo a lo que le temían…

"muy bien. Como tengo una hora libre, podemos tener la entrevista ahora mismo", dijo el, rodeando el mostrador nuevamente y apuntando a una caja con una ranura en la parte superior.

"Por favor, deposite los cincuenta galeones en la caja", le dijo con voz suave.

Hermione saco de su cartera la suma requerida y las deposito en la caja como se le indico, luego guardo la billetera en su bolso, mientras Severus abría una puerta y la invitaba a entrar al área de consulta con un exagerado movimiento del brazo.

"Entre a mi sala, Srta. Granger", dijo el hechicero dulcemente mientras se inclinaba hacia ella cuando paso a su lado y rozo su capa. Severus quería ver…más bien sentir su reacción.

Como pensaba, ella se ruborizo, apresurándose para llegar a uno de los sofás y sentándose rápidamente, mirándose las manos que seguía retorciendo nerviosamente. La mesa en medio de las sillones otra vez estaban llenos de diferentes cosas apetecibles. Severus la estudio brevemente.

"Ligeramente reprimida", se dijo." No hace contacto visual. Culpa. Hmmm"

Severus se sentó en el sillón opuesto y la miro tranquilamente hasta que Hermione levanto la mirada.

"Mirarme es el primer paso, Srta. Granger. Ahora…puedo llamarte Hermione o continuo con el trato formal? Le pregunto.

"Umm, Hermione esta bien", dijo ella atropelladamente.

"Hermione", dijo el suavemente.

Hermione sintió un estremecimiento recorriéndole la columna por el modo en el que el pronuncio su nombre. Sonaba tan sexy.

N/A: Ahí fue otro capitulo. Ahora si, mas me vale ir a trabajar o alguien va a terminar sin empleo…seguramente yo…

Espero que les este gustando la historia! Este tiene un poco mas de trama que la versión de Hermione….jejejeeeee

Hasta el próximo capitulo!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

"Prefiero que me llames Severus, si voy a llamarte Hermione. Ya no somos estudiante y alumna, solo un hombre y una mujer", le dijo el.

Hermione asintió, sintiendo la lengua hecha nudos.

Severus continuo.

"Para poder evaluar tus 'necesidades', Hermione, quiero que seas honesta conmigo. Me puedes decir lo que quieras…cualquier cosa…o, si encuentras difícil hablar conmigo, puedes responder a mis preguntas. Entiendes?", pregunto el.

"Si", dijo ella con voz apenas audible.

"Preferirías decirme cuales son tus preferencias sexuales o mejor te hago preguntas y llego a mi propia conclusión?", dijo el.

Oh, Dios. No le podía decir lo que quería…porque no sabia lo que quería o le gustaba. Bueno, podía decir que quería lo mismo que les había dado a esas mujeres de SA, pero eso sonaba terrible. Entonces Hermione sintió una repentina oleada de bravura.

"Puedo hacer algunas preguntas primero?", le dijo al hechicero.

"Por supuesto. Pregunta", replico Severus, acomodándose en su asiento y observando la curiosidad en los ojos de ella.

"Eres consiente de un grupo de mujeres que se reúnen varias veces por semana debido a la obsesión que tienen por ti?", pregunto Hermione.

Severus asintió.

"Si. Conozco el asunto. SA o Snape Anónimas", replico. "He tratado de obtener de ellas la lista de mujeres que asisten a esas reuniones, así puedo saber a quien no brindarle el servicio, pero se negaron rotundamente…por una cuestión de mantener las identidades de esas mujeres protegidas. Así, no tengo manera de saber quien se ha obsesionado conmigo hasta ese grado".

Hermione se puso seria.

"Pero, Severus, seguramente lo sabes si una mujer viene a ti una y otra vez y otra vez…", dijo ella.

"El hecho que regrese no significa que este obsesionada conmigo, solo que le gusta el servicio que proveo. Algunas mujeres solo tienen ganas todo el tiempo, Hermione. No gastan todo su dinero conmigo. Si me entero que alguna se mete en mas deudas de las que pueden afrontar por venir a mi, dejo de darles citas. Pero no puedo tomar responsabilidades por sus acciones cuando no están conmigo. De hecho, cada bruja que viene, debe firmar un contrato en el cual me absuelve de cualquier responsabilidad fuera del servicio que les doy y para que quede asentado que son consientes en lo que respecta a nuestra actividad", dijo Severus eventualmente.

"Al menos, preguntas si son casadas?", pregunto ella.

"De nuevo, no es responsabilidad mía. Alguna vez, alguno de los hombres a los que le pagaste pregunto si eras casada?", retruco el.

Hermione se puso roja.

"No, jamás preguntaron", respondió sintiéndose culpable.

"No, porque no les interesa. No soy una guía moral, Hermione. Una mujer de edad adulta es considerada capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. No hago preguntas respecto a su vida personal. Si me lo quieren contar…y la mayoría lo hace…no les doy ningún consejo o hago algún tipo de juzgamiento sobre lo que digan. Mi trabajo consiste en hacerlas sentir…sentir que es lo que necesitan cuando están con un hombre. Darles una experiencia memorable. Y eso es lo que hago". Dijo Severus fríamente.

Parecía que Hermione lo estaba retando moralmente. Todavía tenia un poco de esa actitud 'mas santito que tu'. El se haría cargo de esa actitud si se dignaba hacer una cita con el.

"Alguna otra pregunta?", pregunto Snape.

"No", respondió ella, sintiéndose un poco entupida por intentar endilgarle la responsabilidad por la actitud de esas mujeres.

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Quería que admitiese que lo que hacia era malo. Pero el no iba a admitir tal cosa…simplemente por no consideraba que estuviese haciendo algo malo. Pero la parte critica de Hermione todavía pensaba que el debía sentir alguna responsabilidad a pesar de haberse cubierto con legalidades. Esas mujeres eran seres humanos. Mujeres con emociones y necesidades que el alimentaba y luego abandonaba.

Bueno, eso no podía pasar con ella. Aun si era increíblemente bueno, ella ciertamente no iba a abandonarlo todo por estar con el. No tenia la mente tan débil. Y si ocurriera que se inclinaba por esos rumbos, tomaría la opción de obliviarse. Esa era la manera mas eficiente de deshacerse de el. Pero aun no podía decidir nada.

"Bien. Ahora es mi turno de hacer preguntas. Y debo avisar que van a ser bastante directas. Debes asegurarte de ser honesta conmigo. Y solo para recordarte, Hermione…fui tu profesor por seis de tus siete años en Hogwarts. Sabré si estas mintiendo", dijo el tersamente.

Hermione alzo la barbilla de nuevo, rehusando a dejarse intimidar. Severus le dio una mirada de aprobación….todavía era una joven valerosa…lo que significaba que seria mas bien aventurera en la cama si no tuviese tanto miedo de probar cosas nuevas.

"Cual fue el encuentro sexual estelar de tu vida, Hermione'", le pregunto el.

Hermione parpadeo. En realidad, tenia tanta experiencia como para decirlo. Ninguna de sus experiencias previas eran dignas de ser recordadas con cariño o pasión. Severus la estudio, dándose cuenta que ella estaba buscando algo que decir.

"Yo…yo…no se", admitió ella.

"Ninguna digna de recordarse?", pregunto el ladeando la cabeza levemente.

"Bueno…las recuerdo…si…pero no por ser estelares. Apenas buenos momentos, pero…bueno…ninguna me movió el piso…", replico con la voz quebrada.

"Que te muevan el piso…Es eso lo que quieres experimentar, Hermione? Algo como un terremoto?", pregunto Severus, bajando la voz. "Una experiencia que pudiera…como dicen los muggles, que ' sacuda tu mundo'?"

Hipnotizada por la voz del hechicero, Hermione trago saliva y asintió. Si…si..le gustaría saber lo que significaba una experiencia así.

"La definición de 'sacudir tu mundo' puede ser muy variada. Significa 'a todo volumen' o 'muy fuerte', lo que viene significando que produce mucho ruido de mucha intensidad. También transluce algo muy significativo", dijo el hechicero, inclinándose hacia delante, con los ojos tornándose todavía mas profundos y oscuros.

"También significa una acción…violenta, Hermione…mover la tierra, destruye cosas que han estado quietas por años, abre nuevos horizontes, nuevas áreas que explorar. Expone las cosas que han estado escondidas en la oscuridad y las deja a la vista y escrutinio de todos. Estas preparada para exponer tus mas oscuros y secretos y deseos? Conmigo, Hermione podrías encontrar cosas sobre ti que ni siquiera tu conocías, cosas con las que nunca soñaste hasta que yo las exponga…y las explore", le dijo con una deliciosa nota de peligro en la voz que fue a encontrar lugar justo entre las piernas de Hermione.

Hermione se movió un poco en la silla y Severus volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, estudiándola.

"Se lo que necesitas, hechicera", dijo el oscuramente.

Los labios de ella temblaron y el calor le invadió el cuerpo y una única palabra le salio de la boca.

"Que?", pregunto ella, muriéndose de ganas de escuchar la respuesta.

Severus le sonrió calidamente.

"Y aquí, Hermione…es donde aparece el hombre de negocios. Veras, nunca le digo a una mujer lo que necesita…se lo demuestro", dijo el con voz suave al tiempo que los ojos de ambos se encontraban. "Ahora es decisión tuya. Quieres saber que es lo que necesitas o irte…sin saber jamás…sin experimentarlo nunca…"

Hermione se quedo mirándolo.

"Sabes que? Todavía eres tan cruel como cuando enseñabas en Hogwarts", le dijo, luchando por mantener a raya el sentimiento que la invadía.

Dios…quería saber..necesitaba saber…inmediatamente.

Severus se cruzo de brazos y torció un poco la sensual boca.

"Como sea, Hermione. La pelota esta en tu terreno ahora. Quieres hacer una cita conmigo?", pregunto con cara de poker.

Hermione lo miro. Esos ojos parecían saber cada secreto de la Vida misma.

"Si", dijo ella en un susurro, "Si, quiero".

Severus había estado dejando libre el viernes a propósito por si Hermione quería hacer una cita. había esta do evitando poner cualquier cita en ese día. Normalmente, cada turno era de cuatro horas Pero con Hermione iba a ser toda la noche. Esto no iba a ser trabajo.

"Muy bien", dijo en un tono como de negocios. Esto sirvió para traer a Hermione de nuevo a la realidad. "Tengo un lugar disponible el viernes, a las siete de la tarde hasta las…bueno, si lo tomas, asegúrate de no tener nada que hacer la mañana del sábado. Podrías llegar..tarde".

"Tomara toda la noche?", pregunto Hermione con el estomago dándole tumbos.

Severus le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

"Cada mujer es diferente, Hermione, pero en tu caso, creo que si, que va a tomar toda la noche", replico el.

Dios! Este hombre estaba diciendo que la iba a coger toda la noche? Con razón esas mujeres iban a esas reuniones!

"Debo dejar un deposito o algo así?", pregunto ella. Severus negó con la cabeza.

"Normalmente pido un adelanto, pero te conozco bien, Hermione. Tu no vas a dejarme plantado. Voy a ser yo quien te…'plante algo'…por decirlo de alguna manera…y pienso hacerlo bastante bien…"dijo Severus suavemente, poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo la mano.

Hermione se paro y tomo la mano que el le ofrecía, Era calida y se sentía fuerte y segura cuando enredo los dedos alrededor de su pequeña mano. El contacto fue eléctrico y envió temblores desde el brazo al resto del cuerpo.

"Circe", suspiro ella, con los ojos medio cerrados por un momento, cuando Severus apoyo los labios en el dorso de la mano de Hermione, luego la giro suavemente hizo lo mismo con el dorso de la muñeca, enviando oleadas de placer. Se aflojaron las piernas. EL podía hacérselo ahí mismo, sobre los scons y a ella no le hubiera importado nada de nada.

"Es hora de irse, Hermione", dijo Severus, pensando en lo mismo que ella, que podía tomarla ahí mismo en ese mismo instante y que ella no iba a quejarse. Pero se mantuvo firme a las reglas.

Sin regalos.

Llevo a Hermione hasta la sala de espera y luego hasta la puerta. Una mujer entrada en años ya estaba allí esperando y los ojos de la bruja se encendieron cuando Severus apareció, ignorando a Hermione completamente.

"Estaré contigo en un momento, Helen", dijo Severus suavemente, mientras acompañaba a Hermione hasta la salida. La mujer casi se derrite cuando el le hablo.

Severus abrió la puerta para Hermione con los ojos brillantes.

"Hasta el viernes, Hermione…se puntual. Cobro mas por hacerme esperar", dijo con un gesto mientras Hermione salía en silencio, todavía incapaz de vocalizar algo.

El cerro la puerta tras ella, la cerro con llave y puso las guardas necesarias, luego se dirigió hacia la mujer que lo esperaba y le ofreció el brazo. Ella se levanto y lo tomo, luego ambos desaparecieron por la puerta tras el mostrador.

Hermione pareció entonces recuperar la compostura. sintió que no tenia ningún pensamiento negativo al ver a Severus irse con la otra mujer, solo se sentía excitada por la velada del viernes y que ese día, iba a ser ella la que desapareciera por la puerta con el.

Dios! De verdad el era adictivo! Y ni siquiera la había tocado!

N/A: Okis gente…aquí va el sexto…espero que se estén divirtiendo…se que yo si….bwehehehehehehehehehehehee

Prometo que esta noche posteo el séptimo…vieron que buena soy…..(que manera de mentir, por favor!)

Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

La mañana del sábado siguiente, Severus estaba bastante ocupado preparando los detalles técnicos y ajustando cada escenario de acuerdo a las clientas de la semana que empezaba. El timbre sonó. Dio unos últimos retoques y salio a ver quien había entrado.

En la oficina del frente, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Nymphadora Tonks, curioseaban con interés. Tonks se rió cuando vio el letrero colgado detrás del mostrador. Tenía varias imágenes. Calaveras de tétrico aspecto con tibias cruzadas a los lados. En el centro un mensaje que rezaba:

**SOLO CLIENTAS FEMENINAS!!**

**Todos los demás serán HECHIZADOS o PEOR!!**

"Parece que Severus no es de los que se acuestan con cualquiera", se rió Tonks.

Kingsley hizo un gesto, pero se puso serio cuando Severus apareció en la habitación. El Maestro de Pociones parecía sorprendido de ver a los Aurores. Luego camino alrededor del mostrador hacia Kingsley y le estrecho la mano vigorosamente. Ellos habían servido juntos en La Orden.

"Buenos días Kingsley", le dijo al negro Auror, luego, dirigió los ojos hacia la risueña Tonks. El cabello de la joven estaba peinado en puntas y de color amarillo brillante.

"Buenos días Tonks. Veo que todavía en misión de dejar ciego a todo el mundo mágico", dijo Severus a la bruja con aspecto de hada como saludo.

"Buenos días, Severus", replico ella tocándose el cabello y sonriendo.

"Buenos días Severus", dijo Kingsley con la voz grave, "Me temo que estamos aquí por un asunto oficial del ministerio".

Severus arqueo una ceja.

"No me digas que finalmente deslegalizaron mi línea de trabajo!", dijo Severus al tiempo que señalaba las sillas y los invitaba a sentarse. Ambos Aurores se sentaron.

"Nah…ya se dieron por vencidos en ese asunto. Si cerraran tu negocio, tendrían que cerrar todos los burdeles y, enfrentémoslo…proveen un servicio invaluable", dijo Tonks. "Pero estoy segura que están ocupados en algo.

Escuche que enviaron aquí alguien a espiar y para ver si estabas usando algún tipo de magia ilegal que altere la mente de esas mujeres, pero cuando volvió, nos dijo que la única magia utilizada era la natural"

"En serio?"Respondió Severus, preguntándose cual de las satisfechas mujeres seria la espía. "No, un uso hechizos en mis clientas. No lo necesito"

Tonks le dedico a Severus una apreciativa mirada.

Kingsley la vio y se puso serio.

"Si tienes alguna fantasía que cumplir, Tonks, ya sabes a quien acudir", le gruño el con la voz baja.

Tonks le sonrió.

"Dios, Kingsley! Que celoso!" le dijo ella golpeándolo levemente en el hombro.

"Así es. Así es como soy. Harás bien en recordarlo", dijo el amenazante mientras Tonks le guiñaba un ojo a Severus quien sonrió.

"No te preocupes Kingsley. Tonks fue la primera en aparecer en la lista negra…por principio. Eres un hombre más valiente que yo para liarte con una metamorfomaga. Los dioses solo saben en que se puede llegar a transformar en mitad de un orgasmo", sentencio el Maestro de Pociones, entornando los ojos para observar a la mujer.

Kingsley sonrió con picardía.

"Se pone un poco intensa…si…", dijo el Auror y Tonks se puso escarlata.

Kingsley y Tonks habían sido amantes por varios años, y el pobre hombre había experimentado algunas sorpresas en la cama con ella. Algunas veces casi había sido ahogado y casi aplastado cuando Tonks perdía el control y le aparecían algunos miembros como tentáculos, con todo y ventosas, lo habían envuelto cuando ella se vino. Si…Acostarse con Tonks podía ser bastante peligroso…peo eso mantenía a Kingsley enamorado de la bruja. Ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto, ella aportaba la cuota necesaria de peligro.

"Suficiente de eso", ladro Tonks, todavía de un color rojo subido, "Dile por que estamos aquí, Kingsley"

"Ah, si. Te resulta conocida una mujer llamada Agatha Windelfort, Severus?" pregunto el Auror.

Severus asintió.

"SI. Alguna vez fue mi clienta pero se metió en algunos líos. Recibí una orden de caución de l ministerio par que ya no la atienda",, replico el Maestro de Pociones.

"Ahhh…bueno…todavía se esta metiendo en líos", dijo Kingsley. "Se robo una buena cantidad de dinero de Las Tres Escobas la otra noche. La caja registradora de Rosmerta esta encantada para permitir ver las ultimas tres personas que la abrieron. La srta. Windelforth fue la última. Se llevo alrededor de mil doscientos galeones", dijo el Auror despacio, "La enviarían un tiempo a Azkaban si la atrapan. Creemos que ha estado tratando de verte, digamos…profesionalmente"

"No, ella no ha estado aquí. Reviso a mis clientas con cuidado para asegurarme que hayan bebido multijugos ni que sean…varones…", dijo Severus, con el rostro un poco contorsionado.

Adam había hecho algunos esfuerzos para utilizar las habilidades de Severus, a pesar de la gran advertencia que Tonks leyó.

Por alguna razón, los poderes del vampiro reina no funcionaban con el Maestro de Pociones. Era posible que tuviese efecto solo en los hombres mortales que tuvieran la inclinación de 'pasarse al otro lado' o con curiosidades bisexuales y al parecer, Severus no era ni un caso ni otro.

Había echado al desilusionado vampiro rápidamente prometiéndole atacarlo con el hechizo Solaris. No le hubiese hecho daño al bonito vampiro reina. La luz del sol no tenía el mismo efecto sobre el que sobre los vampiros comunes. Adam podía caminar a la luz del sol mientras la mayoría de los vampiros serian reducidos a cenizas.

"Bueno, si la vez por aquí, por favor, avísanos", dijo Kingsley poniéndose de pie. "Ya tiene acumulada una gran cantidad de problemas con los que definitivamente necesita ayuda. Va a recibir tratamiento mientras este en la cárcel".

Tonks y Severus se pararon.

"Lo haré", prometió el pálido hechicero. No necesitaba mayores problemas con el ministerio. Ya bastante hacían para encontrar el modo de cerrar su negocio.

"Gracias Severus", dijo Tonks. Luego pregunto, "Por cierto…cuanto cobras por una revolcada?"

"Quinientos galeones", respondió Severus, con un brillo especial en los ojos cuando Tonks silbo.

"Eso es un montón de dinero por un poco de sexo!", dijo ella meneando la cabeza y dedicándole al Maestro de Pociones la mirada apreciativa d antes. "Por esa cantidad, espero que tenga todas las flores y las luces que quiera, o algo por el estilo!"

"Algo parecido…si", susurro Severus cerca del oído de Tonks. Kingsley maldijo.

"Vamonos Tonks", dijo ya de mal humor. "Nos vemos Severus".

Kingsley tomo a Tonks del brazo y casi la arrastro hacia fuera. Una vez afuera, la acerco mas a si mismo, con el rostro ceniciento.

"Así que te calentaste eh?", gruño.

Tonks lo miro parpadeando.

"Oh, Kingsley, solamente estaba preguntando. Tenia curiosidad, si? Eso es todo", dijo ella temblando un poco contra el cuerpo de el. La sostenía bastante fuerte.

"Así que curiosa, eh? Vamonos ya….vamos a hacer una parada en mi casa antes de volver al ministerio", dijo el auror, "Veremos que se puede hacer con esa curiosidad tuya".

"Kingsley, eres un troglodita", suspiro ella contra su pecho, completamente caliente. Le encantaba que el hombre fuera tan celoso y posesivo.

"Solo aguarda en que estado esta mi garrote", murmuro el mago, desapareciendo con ella.

N/A: Eso es todo por hoy. Mañana estaré subiendo uno o dos capítulos más. Voy lo más rápido que puedo, pero tengo que trabajar y esto de traducir entrecortadamente no me gusta, porque pierdo el hilo y empiezo a escribir cualquier cosa, como habrán notado. Igual, trato de revisar los textos ante, pero se me han escapado algunas barbaridades….pido disculpas por los errores que puedan encontrar.

Muchos saludos a tods y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Severus regreso a la habitación posterior. Si Agatha se presentaba…se desharía de ella inmediatamente. Después de todo, podía meterse en problemas con solo estar en su presencia. No estaba dispuesto a caer por culpa de ella.

La noche del miércoles, Hermione recibió un pergamino traído por un cuervo de apariencia malévola. Con cuidado retiro el mensaje de la pata del animal. Este grazno ruidosamente y se fue de inmediato, sin siquiera esperar a que le diera alguna recompensa, lo que era bastante usual. Tal vez, los cuervos no eran tan golosos como las lechuzas.

Hermione abrió la carta. Era del Profesor Snape. El estomago comenzó a saltarle en el abdomen otra vez, al tiempo que leía el mensaje.

_Adjunto a este mensaje, se encuentra la forma que firman todas las clientas. Léela con cuidado y tráela contigo el viernes por la noche. Tengo algunos requerimientos para ti._

_1/Báñate cuidadosamente de pies a cabeza. Particularmente los dedos de los pies que usualmente pasan desapercibidos._

_2/No uses ninguna loción o esencia. Casi siempre tienen un sabor horrible. Tengo algunos aceites esenciales si quieres usarlos._

_3/Aplícate un parche anticonceptivo o algún encantamiento antes de llegar. Un hechizo secundario te será aplicado cuando llegues. Mejor seguros que embarazados._

_4/No uses ninguna mejora mágica o hechizo similar. No son necesarios y prefiero que la mujer que venga a mi sea ella misma. Esta permitido un poco de maquillaje, sin embargo no debes utilizar maquillaje base. También sabe horrible y hace desastres con las sabanas y las fundas de las almohadas._

_5/No te retrases. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que cobraba extra por la tardanza._

_Te estaré esperando a las siete de la noche, en punto._

_Hasta entonces…_

Hermione leyó los requerimientos varias veces. Ciertamente, el era directo. Abrió el pergamino del contrato y lo leyó:

_**Formulario de libre responsabilidad/Forma de consentimiento legal.**_

_**En orden de convertirse en cliente y libre participante de los Servicios Íntimos (relaciones sexuales) provistos por Severus Snape (SSS), debe leer y completar este formulario de responsabilidad / forma de consentimiento legal y seguir la información al pie de la letra.**_

_**1-Entiendo y acepto que SSS esta imposibilitada de garantizar completamente mi seguridad e integridad física y de mis posesiones como resultado de las interacciones intimas. La participación en dichas interacciones tiene ciertos riesgos, algunos de los cuales directamente relacionados con la actividad íntima provista por Severus Snape, único proveedor del mencionado servicio. Los riesgos pueden incluir, pero no estar específicamente limitados a sesiones especialmente rudas, dolores musculares, calambres, dolores varios y molestias ocurridas durante actos de fingida dominación, con o sin restricciones, juguetes/parafernalia sexual y/o paquetes de hechizos; molestias debidas al cansancio físico, posiciones sexuales poco familiares o la ocurrencia de algún accidente inesperado.**_

_**Entiendo enteramente y acepto estos riesgos asociados a la participación en dichas Interacciones. También acepto no hacer ningún reclamo de ninguna denominación concerniente a las acciones, procedimientos, costos, expensas, daños y legalidades contra SSS y su propietaria por cualquier pérdida o daños sufrido durante o después de mi participación.**_

_**Entiendo que este documento esta sobre mi propiedad, mis herederos, representantes y asignaciones. También confirmo que comprendo que la Interacción Intima puede implicar una buena cantidad de actividad física y que estoy en buen estado fisco y que no padezco de ninguna enfermedad cardiaca u otro tipo de problema físico que pudiera inhabilitar mi habilidad para participar en la citada actividad o que pudiera poner en peligro mi integridad física.**_

_**Entiendo que Severus Snape intentara comprender y trabajar de acuerdo a mis necesidades y que de buena gana acepto la interacción con Severus Snape por la duración de dicho servicio. Si tuviera alguna condición médica debo notificar a Severus Snape de la misma.**_

_**Estoy de acuerdo con las condiciones descriptas anteriormente por SSS. En particular, acepto todo contacto físico con Severus Snape que sea necesario. Acepto no lanzar ningún hechizo o encantamiento con o sin varita durante la Interacción y acepto no llevar mi varita conmigo a la cita.**_

_**He leído este formulario cuidadosamente y entiendo que firmando esta forma estoy accediendo a cumplir con lo anteriormente acordado.**_

_**Firma___________________________**_

_**Fecha__________________________**_

_**Aclaración de la firma_________________________________**_

Buen Dios! Debía firmar el documento con sangre o que? Ciertamente no le daba ninguna garantía a ella…o protección…Seria que cada mujer que se había acostado con Severus había firmado esto?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y releyó el contrato deteniéndose en la siguiente parte:

_**La participación en dichas interacciones tiene ciertos riesgos, algunos de los cuales directamente relacionados con la actividad íntima provista por Severus Snape, único proveedor del mencionado servicio. Los riesgos pueden incluir, pero no estar específicamente limitados a sesiones especialmente rudas, dolores musculares, calambres, dolores varios y molestias ocurridas durante actos de fingida dominación, con o sin restricciones, juguetes/parafernalia sexual y/o paquetes de hechizos; molestias debidas al cansancio físico, posiciones sexuales poco familiares o la ocurrencia de algún accidente inesperado.**_

Hermione pestañeo. Luego, releyó la parte de sufrir daños…Seguramente no iba a lastimarla a propósito. No. Dudaba que les hiciera alguna cosa terrible a esas mujeres o no seria tan popular. Solo se protegía en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

Utilizar los servicios de Severus era mucho mas diferentes de los servicios que se podían recibir en un burdel. Allí, las cosas eran implícitas, no escritas lisa llanamente en un documento con la firma del cliente. Si así fuera, no tendrían tantos clientes. Era todo tan…tan…legal…

Hermione miro el contrato un poco mas, luego pensó en la consulta que había tenido con Severus. El se veía tan seguro, tan confiado de poder darle la experiencia que necesitaba. Había mucha promesa en esos oscuros, penetrantes ojos. Hermione sintió un súbito calor. Luego llevo el contrato a su escritorio, levanto una pluma, la sumergió en la tinta y firmo, puso la fecha y escribió su nombre con suma precisión. El contrato emitió un brillo azul, lo que significaba que estaba unida a el.

Ahora si. Ahora tenia que enfrentarse a Severus.

Hermione doblo el pergamino y lo puso en el sobre en el que había venido. Se lo llevaría al Profesor Snape el viernes.

Otro delicioso estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la joven bruja.

Ella le llevaría el contrato y el, le daría lo que prometió.

N/A: Y aquí sale otro capitulooooo!!! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Que emoción! Me voy a comer y a dormir. Chau. Nos vemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Usando un hechizo de glamour, Agatha Windelforth dio vueltas a la manzana varias veces, mirando casualmente por la ventana del lugar de negocios de Severus. Todavía no tenía una varita. Pero había adquirido la Poción Imperio de Craven y ahora la sostenía en su mano. El alquimista había taponado la pequeña botella con trozo de esponja, así que lo único que Agatha tenia que hacer era poner la esponja en contacto con la piel del hechicero de sus sueños y el la amaría para siempre…o al menos en tanto no consiguiera el antídoto.

Observo con expresión de enfado, mientras una mujer dejaba el establecimiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ahora estaba solo. Rápidamente, entro en la oficina. De inmediato, una sonora alarma se encendió y Severus apareció por la puerta detrás del mostrador con expresión seria.

"Agatha, que estas haciendo aquí?", casi bramo el, avanzando hacia ella.

"Yo solo…solo…quería verte. Te extraño Severus", dijo ella, quitándose el glamour y mostrándose tal cual era.

"Agatha, te explique varias veces que esto es estrictamente un negocio. Además, recibí una orden de caución, una que dice que ya no puedes verme ni puedo darte mis servicios. Me estas poniendo en riesgo, y no me dejas mas opción que reportarte con las autoridades", dijo el hechicero oscuramente, todavía con el rostro serio.

"Servicios? Severus, lo que pasa entre nosotros no es solo un servicio. Tal vez lo sea con esas otras mujeres desesperadas, pero no conmigo. Yo se que es amor", dijo Agatha con los ojos llenos de desesperación.

"N, no es amor. Solo fue sexo, Agatha. Eso es todo lo que fue. Lo siento mucho, de verdad", dijo Severus, sacando su varita, listo para pasar a su lado y salir y avisar a los Aurores con una señal roja.

Agatha atrapo su otra mano en las de ella.

"Aguarda", dijo ella, presionando levemente la esponja de la botella contra la palma de la mano de Severus.

Severus se puso rígido y sintió como si lo hubiesen partido a la mitad, como si le hubieran quitado la voluntad.

"Que hiciste?!?", fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que quedar en silencio mirando a la mujer frente a el, quien volvió a ponerse el glamour, cambiando sus rasgos.

"He asegurado al amor de mi vida. Ahora, ven conmigo Severus. Vamos a huir juntos…lejos de otras brujas…lejos del ministerio", dijo ella, "pero primero haremos el amor en mi departamento toda la noche. Te extrañe mucho".

"En su interior, Severus aullaba como loco. "No! No me iré contigo!", pero por fuera, siguió a Agatha obedientemente, incapaz de detenerse.

Dios! Debió quedarse enseñando pociones a los cabezas duras de sus alumnos!

Severus camino obediente al lado de Agatha hasta llegar al punto de Aparición publico. La mujer enlazo su brazo con el de el y juntos aparecieron en los confines oscuros y mugrientos de la Calleja Knockturn. Agatha levanto la capucha de su capa. Hombres y mujeres se alineaban contra las paredes del callejón, viendo pasar a los transeúntes, observando, esperando el momento propicio para aprovecharse de los tontos e inocentes. La mayoría miraba a Severus sin prestarle atención a la mujer encapuchada que iba con el. Esconder la cara en aquel lugar no era nada nuevo.

Dieron vuelta en una esquina y se detuvieron en frente de una desvencijada puerta que parecía la entrada de un apartamento. Allí era donde Agatha vivía. Saco la llave y abrió la puerta.

"Sígueme", ordeno a Severus, quien hizo lo que le dijeron, todo el tiempo tratando de oponerse a los efectos del hechizo del que era victima.

Caminaron por un corredor con varias puertas a los lados. Agatha se detuvo en la ultima puerta de la derecha y saco otra llave. Abrió y entro, con Severus entrando tras ella. Agatha cerró la puerta y lo miro sonriendo.

"Estamos en casa, mi amor", le dijo al hechicero, bajando la capucha y quitándose el glamour. "Mañana, iremos a Gringotts. Retiraremos tu dinero y lo cambiaremos por cheques. Nos iremos al mundo muggle. Cuanto tiene en Gringotts?"

Protestando en su interior, el le dijo cuanto.

Agatha estaba extasiada.

"Vamos a tener un gran vida, eso seguro!". Dijo ella quitándose la capa.

La habitación era tan pequeña que Severus sentía que no podía darse vuelta, aun de poder hacerlo sin que ella se lo ordenara. Observo a Agatha desnudarse.

"Ahora nos vamos a poner al día", suspiro ella, avanzando hacia el. "Bésame"

Severus se inclino hacia la mujer y la beso de un modo más bien mecánico.

Agatha frunció la frente cuando dejaron de besarse. Eso no había estado bien.

"Quiero que me beses como lo hacías cuando iba a verte. Bésame con amor", demando ella.

Severus lo hizo otra vez y aunque movía la boca correctamente y la sostenía apropiadamente, faltaba algo…pero Agatha no se dejaba amilanar.

"Es que esto es nuevo para ti, Severus. Todas esas rameras te pusieron fuera del juego, es todo. Bien, desnúdate. Así te familiarizas conmigo de nuevo", dijo ella terminando de desvestirse.

El Maestro de Pociones se desnudo, llevo a Agatha hasta la pequeña cama y lo hizo con ella varias veces esa noche, pero la mujer era conciente que no tenía la pasión y el fuego que ella había experimentado con el cuando iba a verlo a su negocio. Bajo los efectos de la poción, el cuerpo del Profesor hacia todo lo que ella quería, pero su mente y su corazón no estaban allí. El no deseaba complacer a Agatha y eso era evidente. Pero ella estaba determinada a salirse con la suya. El sexo todavía era muy bueno aun cuando no se elevo a las alturas a las que el hechicero era capaz de llevarla.

Al final se durmió, incómodamente contra Severus, quien yacía en la diminuta cama, en la oscuridad. Un prisionero en aquella habitación, con la espalda contra la pared.

Nadie sabia lo que le había pasado, así que no sabían donde estaba, ni con quien. No veía manera de salirse del problema a menos que los efectos de la poción comenzaran a debilitarse. Y Agatha parecía muy segura que pasaría toda la vida al lado de su amor. Le había lanzado la maldición Imperio aun sin su varita? No. No podía ser eso. Uno debía estar bien enfocado y ella parecía bien distraída. Además, tendría que haber terminado una vez ella alcanzara el orgasmo. Posiblemente alguna clase de poción o brebaje. Algo que trabajaba sobre la piel. Ella lo había tomado de la mano un momento antes de sentir los primeros efectos. Eso debía ser. Pero no le era familiar ninguna poción de tal características, ni tan poderosa sobre un ser humano.

De repente, sintió ganas de orinar y se dio cuenta que no podía dejar la cama. Pero podía despertar a Agatha. Y así lo hizo.

"Necesito orinar", dijo rígidamente, incapaz de vocalizar otra cosa mas que la necesidad en si.

"Sal de la cama, luego sal de la habitación. A la izquierda. Tercera puerta de abajo a la derecha. Usa el baño y regresa de inmediato", dijo ella somnolienta.

Severus se paro, se puso los boxers y salio de la habitación, oliendo a sexo. Siquiera podía limpiarse. Un tipo paso dando tumbos a su lado con las ropas sucias y oliendo a alcohol barato.

"Apestas a prostituta!" dijo el borracho estrellándose contra una pared.

Severus miro con deseos el pasillo que iba al hall, pero encontró que no podía pasar más allá del baño. Lo uso. Estaba sucio y olía orina. Además estaba descalzo. Se alivio rápidamente y salio sin molestarse en bajar la palanca del sucio aparato. De ninguna manera iba a tocar esa cosa.

Salio del baño y regreso a la habitación de Agatha. Para su terror, la fea mujer estaba despierta y todavía con ganas de mas.

"Una vez mas, amor", susurro ella y el instantáneamente tuvo una erección que no pudo ni sentir.

Y una vez más, Severus lo hizo, maldiciendo el día que se le ocurrió cambiar sexo por dinero.

N/A: Bueno, me dio pena dejarles la historia ahí, así que traduje otro capitulo….BWAHAAAHAHAHAA Pobre Profe!!! Que estomaguete hay que tener eh?? Me dio un poco de lastima…pero me hizo reír un poco también…Que mala soy! Me voy a quemar en el infierno!

Bueno, che, ahora si me voy a dormir un poco, que esta noche me toca trabajar……Nos vemos!!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Con el cabello brillante y bien bañada de pies a cabeza. Hermione se dirigio hacia la oficina de Severus, sintiendo una piedra en el estómago. Entro en el negocio y la alarma sonó.

Aguardó a que Severus apareciera, pero nunca apareció...se sento y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó. Al cabo de una hora, se puso de pie y camino hasta el mostrador.

"Profesor Snape! Estoy aquí!", dijo Hermione en voz alta.

No hubo respuesta. Miro hacia la puerta que conectaba con la sala de consultas, luego a la misteriosa puerta por la que lo habia visto desaparecer con aquella mujer la ultima vez. Estaría con otra clienta y se paso de tiempo?

Lo dudaba. Habia sido bastante claro con respecto a la puntualidad. No iba a hacerla llegar temprano para dejarla esperando, no? Hhmmmm

Tal vez si.

Hermione volvio a llamarlo sin conseguir respuesta.

Tomo una gran cantidad de aire y fue a mirar detrás del mostrador. Primero abrio la puerta de la sala de consultas. Vacia. Luego le echo una mirada a la otra puerta.

"Tal vez se quedo dormido o algo asi", se dijo como para juntar el coraje necesario para abrir la puerta. Por instinto, sabia que era alli en donde Severus hacia su magia.

Trato de abrir, pero estaba cerrada con llave y asegurada con magia. Bueno, eso no era problema para ella. Hermione tenia una gran habilidad para romper encantamientos y al cabo de 10 minutos, estaba dentro. En la habitacion habia una enorme cama, una mullida alfombra, algunos sillones y otomanos. La chimenea era de marmol negro con un agradable fuego. Estaba iluminada suavemente con velas. Era muy romantica.

Pero el no estaba alli.

Cerro la puerta y fue a la siguiente habitacion y abrio los ojos grandemente cuando abrio la puerta. Alli, nada se veia romantico. Las paredes eran de piedra y estaba iluminada por antorchas. Habia una mesa con grilletes en cada extremo. Sobre esta, se encontraba algun tipo de arnes de cuero que colgaba del techo y sobre las paredes podian verse grillete empotrados, cadenas, latigos y algunos mas bien intimidantes juguetes sexuales. Sobre una de las paredes, aparecia una especie de rueda, tambien con grilletes y parecia poder girar. Noto una mascara negra, guantes del mismo color y una fusta descansando sobre la mesa.

"Dios mio!", dijo ella respirando agitadamente y con el corazon latiendole con fuerza.

Habia planeado el Profesor traerla a esta habitacion? De verdad creia que no era eso lo que necesitaba.

Cerro la puerta y se dirigio a la proxima puerta. Era un salon de clases, con pupitres, mesas y un enorme escritorio de profesor. Habia una pizarra, un puntero, tiza y borrador. Una fantasía de colegiala, tal vez? Hermione sintio tibio en el estómago nuevamente. Se habia enamorado de el cuando aun era una estudiante. Ahí si podia llevarla.

Luego curioseo la siguiente habitación y se mareo un poco cuando sintio que el suelo se movia bajo sus pies. Se podia percibir el aroma del viento marino y podia ver el océano. Estaba en la cubierta de un barco. Wow. Esto tenia que ser como la Sala de Requerimientos de Hogwarts. Levanto la vista. La bandera negra con la calavera y las tibias cruzadas ondeaba, batiendose con el viento y la calavera sonriendo horriblemente. Era un barco pirata. Podia imaginar al oscuro hechicero como pirata.

Salio de esa habitacion, manteniendo el equilibrio hasta que llego al corredor. Exploro las otras habitaciones, asombrada por la variedad de escenarios. Habia una isla desierta, una cueva, un area selvatica, una prision, una especie de oficina y una completamente vacia. Seguramente para preparar escenarios especiales.

Carajo! El Profesor parecia que tenia el negocio bien preparado. No era de asombrar que las mujeres se derritieran con el si les ofrecia algo de aquello. Pero donde estaba? Hermione estaba mas que lista para lanzarse sobre el.

Hermione investigo un poco mas y luego dejo el lugar perpleja y un poco enojada. Lo habia hecho a proposito? Tenia que estar en algun lado. Despues de todo, la oficina estaba abierta. El no la dejaria abierta asi nada mas.

Tal vez...tal vez todo haya sido una farsa para humillarla y no tenia la menor intencion de acostarse con ella. Algun tipo de venganza por todos los años en Hogwarts cuando era la 'insufrible sabelotodo'

Hermione no lo podia creer. Cogerla podia ser una mejor venganza según su perspectiva. De ese modo el podia castigarla todo lo que queria...

Hermione sintio un oscuro deseo al pensar en esa situacion.

"Maldito sea!", siseo ella para si misma l dirigirse a su casa.

La habia excitado tanto con la promesa de pasar la noche juntos, para luego dejarla sola en la puta calle. No importaba que tan buen amante se suponia que era. El Profesor Snape era y siempre seria un bastardo.

Hermione se encontro en la reunion de las diez de la mañana de SA. La misma concurrencia de la vez anterior. Fue bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Pero ahora, Hermione tenia una legitima razon para estar ahí. Luego de escuchar el dichoso preambulo y otras lecturas, la presidenta pregunto si alguien necesitaba contar algo. Hermione se puso de pie.

"Errmmm...no hay nada que quiera contar...pero tengo una pregunta", dijo ella lentamente.

Algunas se pusieron serias.

"Nuestras reuniones no funcionan de esa manera. No hay discusiones a menos que sean programadas", dijo Alice la de las joyas con el ceño fruncido.

"Solo quiero saber si Severus Snape tiene por costumbre dejar plantadas a las mujeres", presiono Hermione.

Todas guardaron silencio. Alice, la de las joyas, se estremecio mientras trataba de no quebrar las reglas y hacerle una pregunta a la joven hechicera. Fallo miserablemente.

"Te...dejo..plantada, Hermione?", pregunto asombrada.

Hermione asintio.

Se oyeron murmullos entre las mujeres, quienes movian la cabeza. Severus nunca habia plantado a nadie. Ni siquiera habia cambiado la cita. Siempre estaba disponible para sus citas. Todas le dijeron lo mismo.

Hermione dejo la reunion lo mas rapido que pudo, sin esperar a que la reunion terminara. Furiosa, se dirigio hacia Gringotts para redepositar el dinero que habia sacado de su cuenta. Maldito Severus Snape...maldito sea! Bueno, el ya era historia.

Mientras Hermione caminaba, apenas si veia a la gente que pasaba a su lado, ciega de furia. Unos pasos frente a ella, Agatha escondida por el glamour y Severus tambien bajo el mismo encantamiento, caminaban a Gringotts, con la mujer dandole instrucciones al hechicero.

"Vas a sacar 100 mil galeones y a pedir que te los cambien por cheques en libras", instruyo la bruja. "Luego iremos a Londres y conseguiremos nuestro propio nido de amor. Haremos el amor todo el dia, Severus. Sera una hermosa vida, ya veras querido".

Hermione levanto la cabeza bruscamente. Severus? Habia escuchado a la mujer llamarlo Severus. Miro hacia delante y lo vio. Era su espalda, pero esa manera de caminar era inconfundible. Una mujer caminaba a su lado y le hablaba animadamente.

Maldiciendo, Hermione apreto el paso y los alcanzo.

"Se puede saber donde estuviste anoche?", demando energicamente al Maestro de Pociones, quien miraba al frente y no respondio. Agatha lo hizo por el.

"Esfumate quieres? Que no ves que esta conmigo?", ladro la mujer mirando con dureza a los ojos de Hermione.

"Tengo algunas preguntas para hacerle. Me planto ayer por la noche. Tenia una cita", dijo Hermione, asumiendo que la otra mujer era una clienta tambien.

"Ya no podra verte, ni a ninguna otra mujer. Se ha retirado", dijo Agatha de mala manera, "asi que retirate, dejanos solos".

"Retirado?" Hermione respondio, observando al hechicero. Por que no respondia el mismo y permitia que esa mujer hablara por el?

"Profesor, se esta retirando?" Hermione se dirigio a el.

"Dile que si, Severus", le dijo Agatha.

Severus miro a Hermione con un poco natural brillo en los ojos.

"Si", dijo el y volvio la vista al frente.

Hermione entonces supo que habia algo mal.

"Profesor, que le pasa?", le pregunto al tiempo que se detenian en una esquina con Gringotts justo en las narices.

"No hay nada malo con el, dile Severus", Agatha le dijo a Severus, quien miro a Hermione.

"No hay nada malo conmigo, Hermione", dijo el reanudando la marcha, con Agatha toamando su brazo posesivamente y deseando que Hermione solo se fuera.

"Te iras ya? Severus y yo estamos juntos ahora. Ya no habra mas sexo pago...el es mio. Todo mio. Ahora dejanos en paz o llamare a los Aurores", amenazo.

Hermione estudio a la mujer y el collar que llevaba puesto. Era un collar de glamour.

"Por que usas un glamour?", Hermione demando.

"No es asunto tuyo", poniendo el artefacto bajo la ropa. Hermione parecia sospechar...mucho. Agatha quiso salvar la situacion. "Es que tengo una cicatriz bastante fea en la cara y me gusta cubrirla".

Pero Hermione no se lo creyo.

"Severus, dile a esta mujer que se vaya y nos deje solos", dijo Agatha a Severus.

"Vete Hermione", dijo el. No habia sensualidad es su voz ni la suavidad habitual Se veia tenso y poco natural.

Hermione penso que le habian echado la maldicion Imperio, pero los aurores hubieran aparecido de inmediato si fuera el caso. El uso de cualquier imperdonable en cualquier parte de su mundo disparaba una fuerte alarma y de inmediato se sabia quien la habia invocado. Una pocion de amor, tal vez? No, porque actuaria relativamente normal...solo perdidamente enamorado de la bruja. No debia verse tan poco alerta como se veia. Algo estaba muy mal.

Hermione iba a descubrir que era lo que sucedia. Severus no habia hecho ningun comentario sobre retirarse del negocio. Parecia feliz con el. Aquello no tenia sentido.

"Esta bien. Me voy", dijo de mala gana al hechicero.

"Es lo mejor que has dicho. Ahora, largo y dejame con mi hombre", dijo Agatha aprentando con mas fuerza el brazo de Severus y echando maldiciones a Hermione.

Hermione volvio a mezclarse entre la gente. Agatha miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando con afilados ojos, pero no la vio. Hermione los observo entrar a Gringotts y espero por casi una hora. Cuando salieron, Severus llevaba en la mano un saco que parecia estar atado a una cadena con esposas alrededor de la muñeca. Los ojos de Hermione se pusieron del tamaño de platos.

Algo muy caro se encontraba en el saco. Saco su varita y se protegio con un encantamiento del tipo ' no estoy aquí ' y los siguio. Luego creo una delgada y casi invisible union entre la capa del Maestro de Pociones y ella. Si la pareja desaparecia, ella seria arrastrada por ellos.

Tenia que llegar al fondo del asunto.

N/A: Bueno...son las cinco de la mañana, asi que si todo sigue tranquilo y no me duermo, voy a tratar de subir otro capitulo....voy a terminar en un neuropsiquiatrico........

A proposito, habran notado que no conozco mucho del universo Potter, ya que no soy fanatica ni nada parecido. De hecho, hago esto porque alguien me pidio que lo hiciera y me parecio copado que la gente que no entendiera ingles u otro idioma tuviera acceso a historias en español.

La custion es que no tengo idea como se traducen palabras tales como "scourgify" o "disapparated" que supongo son parte del lexico de los libros. La unica fuente de informacion que tengo sobre todo esto son las peliculas y, por lo que me dijeron, no estan al pie de la letra respecto a los libros.

La verdad es que el unico personaje que me gusta es Severus Snape y tiene directa relacion con el hecho de que me encanta, me fascina, me enloquece Alan Rickman...a pesar de tener edad para ser mi papa o incluso mi abuelo....pero igual...que bueno esta ese hombre!!!!

BWEHEHEEEE Nos vemos pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Agatha y Severus caminaron hasta el punto de aparicion publica con Hermione pisandoles los talones.

"Desilusiona el saco, Severus. Podria atraer atencion no querida en la Calleja Knockturn", le dijo a Severus quien en seguida saco su varita e hizo lo ordenado.

"Calleja Knockturn?" balbuceo Hermione

Por que iban a tan desagradable lugar? Por que se iban a parecer ahí? Estaba cerca como para ir a pie. Entonces significaba que no querian que alguien los viese. Posiblemente la mujer no queria ser vista. Severus no estaba diciendo gran cosa.

Hermione se acerco un poco mas al tiempo que Agatha sujetaba el brazo de Severus y desaparecian juntos.

Los tres reaparecieron en la Calleja Knockturn. Los indesables de turno les echaban furtivas miradas a medida que avanzaban por el corredor, seguidos por Hermione. Agatha abrio la puerta trasera y se metio en un edificio seguida de cerca por Severus. Hermione se tapo la nariz al entrar. El aire estaba muy viciado, tanto que sentia que no podia respirar. Que no tenian aire fresco aquí? Se percibia un fuerte olor a orina al pasar de largo una puerta a su izquierda y no pudo evitar sentir nauseas.

"Cielos, que es este lugar?", penso.

Agatha abrio la ultima puerta de la derecha con otra llave. Entro en el departamento seguida por Severus y Hermione. Se volvio y miro a Severus. Luego, removio el glamour que llevaba puesto. Hermione dio un respingo. La habia visto en la primera reunion de SA. La recordaba por la intensa expresion de odio instalada en el rostro de aquella mujer, mientras las otras mujeres hablaban.

"Muy bien, ahora despegate del saco y echemosle un vistazo", dijo Agatha con codicia.

Severus habia hecho la transaccion en privado mientras Agatha esperaba. Antes, le habia dado las instrucciones necesarias para responder todo lo que los duendes le preguntaran excepto la razon del retiro.

Con Hermione parada en la puerta, Severus saco su varita e hizo aparecer el saco. Luego lo desato de la muñeca, entregandolo a Agatha, quien la puso sobre la cama y la abrio.

Metio la mano dentro y la saco con un puñado de cheques.

"Oh, si, si!! Esto es perfecto Severus", dijo con los ojos resplandecientes. "Vamos a tener una muy buena vida...y supongo que hay mas de donde esto vino..."

Severus se quedo mirando a la mujer juguetear con todo el dinero que habia ganado con unas intensas ganas de vomitar. Pero no podia decir nada. Al punto, Agatha puso el dinero de regreso en la bolsa y la cerro.

"Solo tenemos que empacar algunas cosas", dijo ella retirando una pequeña valija de debajo de la cama, mientras Severus seguia alli parado. "Luego podemos ir a Londres y comenzar una nueva vida".

""Nueva vida?", se dijo Hermione mirando al Profesor.

Observo a Agatha sacar una pequeña botella de la mesa de noche que puso encima de la misma. Tenia una esponja en la boca...y el simbolo de un alquimista labrado en la botella. Los ojos se le entornaron.

"Sabes que Severus, creo que deberiamos casarnos mientras estamos en Londres. Hacernos 'oficiales', de modo que si por una desafortunada ocurrencia pudieras salir de los efectos de la pocion Imperio, estarias casado conmigo...de por vida..."dijo ella.

"No, si te mato primero", penso Severus rabidamente.

La mujer estaba mal de la cabeza. Matrimonio?Bueno, posiblemente cuando intentara registrar su nombre las alarmas en el ministerio se encenderian. El ministerio de magia y el ministerio de l interior estaban conectados y cualquier registro hecho en uno u otro, se notaria. Agatha era buscada por robo. Podia ser arrestada y devuelta al mundo magico. Y de paso añadir secuestro y extorsion a sus crimenes.

Hermione miro a la bruja. Pocion Imperio? El Profesor ESTABA bajo la influencia de alguna fuerza magica. Hermione dejo caer el encantamiento para pasar desapercibida.

"Lo tiene hechizado!" le grito a Agatha quien se volteo shockeada. Severus estaba encantado.

"Atrapala hechicera!", coreaba en su mente.

Severus estaba tan agradecido que Hermione fuera tan curiosa y que no se rindiera asi como asi.

"Que estas haciendo aquí? Fuera!", grito Agatha mientras Hermione le apuntaba con su varita.

"Lo envenenaste y secuestraste contra su voluntad!", retruco Hermione

"El es mio! Yo lo amo y el a mi!" le grito Agatha.

"Si de verdad lo amaras no le hubieras hecho esto!", dijo Hermione todavia apuntando la varita en direccion de Agatha.

"Severus! Hechizala!", grito Agatha a Severus.

El comenzo a levantar la varita lentamente y Hermione le lanzo un Petrificus totalus. El hechicero se puso duro y cayo de espaldas cobre la cama mientras Agatha gritaba como poseida. De repente se abalanzo contra Hermione, sorprendiendola y quitandole la varita de la mano. Agatha de inmediato la apunto a la joven hechicera.

"Crucio!" grito enloquecida, sin pensar en que los aurores serian atraidos por el imperdonable.

Afortunadamente, la varita de Hermione no funciono con Agatha quien la arrojo y miro desesperada a Hermione. Era un poco mas alta y pesada que la jovencita.

Hermione, sin varita y agazapada, con las manos al frente esperando el embate,la espero. Si la puta queria bailar, entonces iban a bailar. Habia intentado torturarla con su propia varita! Se merecia una buena paliza.

"Por que no nos dejas solos'", le dijo a la joven. "El me ama ami, no a ti, A MI!"

"El no ama a nadie. Le pagan por sexo", dijo Hermione con frialdad, sabiendo que aquellas palabras la lastimarian y la harian mas vulnerable.

"No es verdad! Tu y el resto si, pero no yo!" grito Agatha, con las lagrimas corriendole por el rostro. Miro de soslayo la botella de imperio liquido. Podria aplicarle un poco a la impertinente jovencita y luego ordenarle que saltara de algun edificio alto. Eso la detendria. Agatha tomo la botella.

Hermione supo que era probable que fuera lo que habia en esa botella lo que controlaba a Severus. La loca iba a intentar aplicarsela a ella tambien. La esponja de la parte superior sugeria que solo debia tocarle la piel con eso.

"Deja eso! Ya te metiste en suficientes problemas".

"Lo voy a dejar una vez me haya ocupado de ti", gruño Agatha, abalanzandose contra Hermione.

Sobre la cama, Severus observo como Hermione atrapaba la muñeca de la bruja mas grande y peleaban dando giros y golpeandose contra las paredes. Lucharon por toda la habitacion, luego cayeron sobre el inerte cuerpo de el. El pobre Severus recibio codazos y varios golpes mientras las dos mujeres peleaban. Hermione intentaba ponerse sobre Agatha, quien yacia sobre Severus. De algun modo, Hermione se las arreglo para forzar la mano de Agatha en direccion de la cara de la bruja, quien se puso livida de panico e ira. Los labios de Hermione se alzaron mostrando los dientes y los ojos se achicaron por el esfuerzo de controlar a la mujer enloquecida. Finalmente Agatha no aguanto mas. Hermione estaba muy determinada a ganar la batalla.

"Pequeña ramera!" grito Agatha y la esponja toco su nariz.

Al instante, Agatha se puso rigida. Hermione se bajo de la cama y se puso de pie, pasando la mano sobre su salvaje cabello, acomodandolo y respirando pesadamente mientras miraba a la vencida bruja, con la botella en la mano.

"Alejate de Severus", le dijo a Agatha quien tensamente obedecio y se quedo mirandola con expresion vacia.

"De donde sacaste esta cosa?", demando Hermione.

"Del alquemista Craven Wormwood", replico Agatha.

"Como rompes el hechizo?" pregunto Hermione.

Tiene que comprarle el antidoto a Craven. Es caro. Mucho mas que la pocion", respondio Agatha.

Hermione miro a Severus. Yacia en la cama, todavia petrificado y con la nariz sangrando por algunos de los golpes que recibio durante la pelea. Hermione busco su varita y la levanto. Le quito el hechizo y curo su nariz. Severus todavia yacia sin moverse, incapaz de hacerlo a menos que se lo ordenaran.

Hermione volvio a mirar a Agatha

"Dile que me obedezca", le ordeno.

"Severus, haz lo que te diga", dijo Agatha con voz hueca.

Dentro, Agatha gritaba, "No! No! Es mio!! No te lo puedes llevar de mi!!!

Pero por fuera, no habia nada que hacer. Hermione la controlaba.

Los ojos de Severus miraron amorosamente a Hermione.

"Sientese Profesor", dijo la hechicera.

El hizo lo que le pidio.

"Voy a llamar a los Aurores. Le devolveran la voluntad, no se preocupe", dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. La abrio e hizo una pausa...miro hacia el.

"Me debe una grande", le dijo Hermione al hechicero.

Sentado sobre la cama, al lado de Agatha, Severus estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

N/A: Lo prometi y cumpli. Quedan dos capitulos mas y terminamos con esta historia. La proxima historia que traduzca va a ser la que tenga mas votos. Les paso los nombre asi me voy preparando.

1/Olvidando a Ron.

2/En el baño de los Prefectos.

3/El precio correcto.

La historia que tenga mas votos es la que sigue....ustedes deciden.

Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	12. Atencion!

**Atención!!! No es un capitulo!!**

**Bueno, como varias personas me preguntaron sobre los personajes de los fics candidatos, tengo que aclarar.**

**1/ Los tres fics son Severus/Hermione**

**2/Los dos primeros son de Ms-Figg**

**3/El ultimo es de una autora llamada Neelix, también fan de esta pareja y de Snape específicamente.**

**4/La votación termina el lunes.**

**Si quieren hacer otra pregunta, adelante, disparen! Pero no me maten!!!!**

**Saludos a tods!!!!!**

**Rocio.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12.

El alquimista Craven Wormwood y Agatha Windelforth fueron arrestados, enjuiciados y enviados a Azkaban. Agatha recibió una condena de diez años y Craven de tres por no registrar una poción peligrosa y hacerla accesible al publico. No podían hacerlo responsable por lo que la gente pudiera hacer con ella, así que la saco bastante barata.

Severus Snape fue tratado apropiadamente con el antídoto. La primera cosa que hizo cuando se recupero, fue contactar a las mujeres con las que tenía cita y cancelarlas. La segunda cosa que hizo fue cerrar el negocio. No quería ver mas Agatha Windelforth saliendo de todas partes. Había aprendido su lección. Las brujas estaban locas.

Bueno, no todas las brujas. Algunas eran muy valientes.

Hermione testifico contra Agatha y ayudo a encarcelarla. Luego, exhausta por todo lo ocurrido, se fue a casa. No había hablado con el Profesor, pero había leído en el diario que había cerrado su negocio y regresaba a Hogwarts. Albus había mantenido la puerta abierta en caso y con la esperanza que Severus regresara.

Bueno, ahí se habían ido las chances de experimentar las habilidades sexuales de Severus. Por lo menos, ya no iba a dedicarse a eso y regresaba a donde pertenecía.

Se preparo una taza de te y se sentó en la cocina, bebiendo pensativa, cuando escucho un golpeteo en la ventana. Miro y no vio nada al principio, luego encontró dos puntitos brillantes.

Hermione se paro y se acerco a la ventana. En el alfeizar se encontraba, con un mensaje atado a la pata, el cuervo de Severus. Hermione abrió la ventana, pero en lugar de entrar, estiro la pata. Hermione retiro el mensaje y el animal se fue. No era muy social…para nada.

Regreso a la mesa y abrió la carta. Si, era de Severus. Leyó.

_He reprogramado nuestra cita para este viernes, si todavía estas interesada en mis servicios. El tiempo estimado y los requerimientos todavía son los mismos, aunque el contrato queda nulo por supuesto, debido a que ya he cerrado el negocio. Lamento informar que ya no podré cobrar por los servicios debido a mi estado de normalidad actual y a que no es negocio._

_Todavía se lo que necesitas…y seria un honor dártelo, sobre todo, desde que me salvaste de lo que hubiera sido un infierno en vida. Creo que mereces una porción de paraíso y quiero ser yo quien te de las alas para alcanzarlo._

_No es necesario que respondas esta carta. Solo ve a mi oficina el viernes a las siete de la noche en punto y sabré que has aceptado mi invitación y que serás mi ultima clienta._

_Sinceramente,_

_Severus Snape M.P._

_Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería._

Hermione se quedo mirando la carta por algunos minutos. El todavía quería verla…sin cobrar.

"Quiero ser yo quien te de las alas para alcanzarlo"

Hermione se estremeció un poco. Sin duda, el Profesor sentía que le debía algo y ella estuvo de acuerdo, con todo el corazón.

Estaría allí el viernes.

Alice, la de las joyas, se paro frente a las mujeres miembros de SA con rostro grave, al tiempo que les hablaba con un montón de pergaminos en la mano.

"Antes de comenzar esta reunión, tengo algunos anuncios que hacer. Los servicios de Severus Snape Services LTD han sido concluidos permanentemente", dijo.

El anuncio fue recibido con un asombrado silencio.

"Y hay mas. Severus Snape ha creado una cuenta que pagara para que todas las que quieran, puedan acceder a ser obliviadas parcialmente. Solo las memorias concernientes a Severus Snape serán removidas. Solo tienen que hacer una cita en San Mungos. Serán examinadas y les será dada una cita para el procedimiento", dijo Alice, con las joyas moviéndose al compás de sus movimientos.

Los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes en la habitación. Alice saco una pequeña porción de pergamino de su bolsillo y lo abrió. Leyó el contenido con los ojos brillando un poco mientras se dirigía a las mujeres rente a ella.

"También, nos ha enviado una carta. No puedo…no puedo leerla entera ahora mismo…pero quiere que todas nosotras sepamos…que esta muy arrepentido de lo que tuvimos que vivir. Que nunca fue su intención arruinar nuestras vidas…solo proveernos lo que necesitábamos. Se disculpa y promete que nunca, nadie mas pasara por lo que pasamos nosotras con respecto a el", concluyo Alice.

El silencio se apodero del grupo. El se había disculpado. Severus Snape se había disculpado. Para algunas, esta era la conclusión que necesitaban. El resto de la reunión pasó sin más comentarios y al día siguiente, San Mungos estaba lleno de antiguas miembros de SA haciendo citas para ser obliviadas.

N/A: Bueno, jóvenes! Vamos llegando al final. Este es cortito. Prometo que el ultimo capitulo es el sabroso!! Espero terminar de traducirlo en un rato más.

La votación esta bastante pareja, así que ls que no votaron, todavía están a tiempo.

Muchos saludos!!

Nos vemos!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13.

La noche del viernes llego y Hermione se encontraba de pie frente a la oficina de Severus. Habían quitado el carel de la puerta y el interior del local se veía oscuro. Probó el pomo y abrió la puerta. La alarma ya no sonó.

Esta vez, el hechicero apareció, llegando del fondo de la oficina, vestido con impecables ropas negras y el cabello brillante. Se detuvo a un metro de ella, le tomo la mano y la beso gentilmente.

"Hermione", le dijo suavemente a la joven hechicera, cuyo rostro se torno escarlata.

"Severus", respondió con voz ronca. El hechicero sonrió por el tono de la voz de ella. Sabía bien lo nerviosa que estaba.

"Gracias por salvarme de la Srta. Windelforth", dijo tersamente.

"De hecho, si no hubiese insistido tanto en que los dejara solos cuando me acerque, se hubiera salido con la suya", replico Hermione, relajándose un poco. El rostro de Severus se contorsiono un poco y los ojos se le empañaron un poco.

"Creo que si no hubieses estado tan enojada conmigo por haberte dejado plantada, ella me hubiese secuestrado de por vida", susurro el, "A propósito, que hacías allí en ese momento, Hermione?"

"Iba a redepositar el dinero que había retirado para pagarte. El banco cierra a las doce los sábados", replico ella.

"Que bueno para mi", dijo el con suavidad, "Si no fuera por ti, estaría sumergido en un infierno en vida. Hubiera sido forzado a servir a otro amo por el resto de mi vida".

Hermione no dijo nada mientras el la miraba intensamente. Severus tomo la mano de Hermione gentilmente.

"Ven, deja que te muestre cuanto te agradezco mi libertad", suspiro el, llevándola hacia la puerta que la sumergiría en el mundo de Severus.

Y Hermione lo dejo llevarla a ese mundo.

Hermione y Severus entraron al largo corredor y Hermione se preguntaba por cual puerta la haría entrar, cual seria el escenario que Severus pensaba era el apropiado para esa noche. El hechicero hizo una pausa, luego se volteo para mirarla con ojos intensos.

"Antes de continuar, Hermione, siento que debo ser honesto contigo, sobre esta noche y la cita que teníamos prevista con anterioridad", dijo el hechicero con suavidad. "En los dieciocho meses que practique esta actividad, he prestado servicios a muchas mujeres. En casi cada caso, solo era cuestión de practicidad y enfoque, tener un objetivo y alcanzarlo. Había un cierto nivel de placer, no lo puedo negar, pero un nivel que bien podría haber alcanzado con la mano. En otras palabras, soy muy buen actor…un muy habilidoso artista que jugaba su rol hasta el fondo, sin doble sentido".

Le dedico a Hermione una sonrisa mientras la joven se daba cuenta hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

"Puedo decirte honestamente, Hermione…que no hubo ninguna mujer, sin importar lo hermosa, rica o curvilínea que fuera, que realmente deseara a nivel personal, al menos no hasta que te atrape mirando por mi ventana. No podía dar crédito a mis ojos. Por eso, cuando te estabas por ir, abrí la puerta y te llame. Nunca perseguí a una potencial clienta. Cientos de mujeres hicieron lo mismo que tu. Pero a ellas nunca las llame. O entraban o se iban. Pero no era lo mismo contigo", dijo el en un susurro.

"Pero igual, me cobraste la cuota por la consulta", dijo ella. "Y me dijiste que tenia que pagar por tus servicios de cualquier modo".

Severus se puso serio.

"Por supuesto que lo hice", dijo el con brusquedad. "Que hubieras pensado de un hombre como yo, que quiere verte a nivel personal, peo seguir con su negocio? Lo hubieras aceptado?"

Hermione lo pensó, con los ojos recorriendo al oscuro hechicero. Después de todo, ella no era un ángel.

"podría, si…si el hombre eras tu…especialmente si iba a tener gratis por lo que las demás mujeres tenían que pagar", respondió ella con honestidad. "Quiero decir…siempre te encontré atractivo, Severus. Además, ya no soy tan rígida en lo que concierne al sexo casual como lo era cuando era estudiante. La gente cambia, la vida se vuelve…bueno…real. Y me hubiera ahorrado los quinientos galeones. Siempre intento ahorra un centavo o dos".

Severus la miro un momento, sacudió la cabeza lentamente y se largo a reír a carcajadas.

"Eres una delicia, Hermione", se rió el. "Solamente una Gryffindor podría hablar de un asunto así con tanto candor. Ahorrar un centavo o dos?"

Volvió a sucumbir a la risa, llevándose una pálida mano a los ojos para secar las lagrimas mientras Hermione sonreía. Solo estaba siendo honesta.

Al punto, Severus dejo de reírse y la tomo de la mano.

"Ven conmigo, hechicera. Voy a disfrutarte", le dijo con tersura caminando por el corredor pasando delante de todas las puertas hasta llegar a la ultima habitación…la que Hermione sabia que estaba vacía.

Severus la invito a entrar.

"Entra", la urgió.

Hermione lo miro.

"Que hay ahí dentro?", pregunto ella.

Severus arqueo una ceja.

"Eso no lo se, Hermione. Depende de ti. El escenario aparecerá cuando tú entres. Si entrara yo primero, lo único que aparecería seria una cama enorme", le dijo Severus con los ojos encendidos. "Esa única pieza de mobiliario y tu presencia serian lo único que necesitaría…seria mas que suficiente…pero me da curiosidad que es lo que va a aparecer para ti. Así que, por favor…"

De nuevo, hizo un gesto, invitándola a entrar.

Hermione tomo el picaporte, trago saliva, y luego abrió la puerta, entrando en la habitación, mientras Severus esperaba en el corredor.

Ella miro a su alrededor por un momento, luego, una expresión de confusión le lleno la cara.

"Que es esto? Esto no se ve romántico", dijo ella mientras Severus entraba a la habitación y miraba.

"Obviamente, algo de esta habitación te atrajo", dijo el suavemente, sentándose. "Ven aquí y lo exploraremos juntos".

Hermione se dirigió hacia el con lentitud y se sentó en el sillón opuesto a Severus. Había una mesa circular en medio de ellos. Sobre la mesa se encontraba una tetera de plata, tazas, azúcar, sones de leche, sándwiches una variedad de tartas. En las paredes podían verse algunas bellísimas pinturas del tipo eróticas mostrando hombres y mujeres entrelazados. La iluminación era calida y las paredes estaban pintadas de un frío color azul. La habitación había recreado la sala de consultas. Hermione se sentó nerviosa y Severus la miro a los ojos.

"Así que, dime Hermione…nuestra entrevista…te dio que pensar, no? Pregunto el, "debe haberte afectado bastante…como para que se haya recreado este escenario. La encontraste excitante. Memorable"

"Si", admitió ella, mirándolo. Había sido, justamente aquella entrevista la que puso ávida de hacerlo con el.

"Y te pareció excitante porque…", presiono el hechicero, observando como Hermione se reacomodaba en el sillón.

"Porque…porque…sonabas como si supieras mis mas profundo deseos y secretos", dijo ella con voz entrecortada. "Cosas de las que ni yo estoy enterada"

"Y posiblemente porque hubieras deseado que te mostrara esos deseos tuyos ahí mismo. Me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas, Hermione. Estabas hambrienta. Podía verlo en tus ojos. Si te hubiera dado gusto en aquel instante, no me hubiera quedado un hueso sano", murmuro el. "Ni uno".

Hermione se ruborizo por la descripción. Ella de verdad había deseado que el se lo hiciera ahí mismo, sobre la comida. Trato valientemente de explicarse.

"Si. Me hiciste sentir curiosidad. Y use esa curiosidad para hacer la cita", dijo ella poniéndose ligeramente seria.

"Sigamos siendo honestos el uno con el otro, Hermione. Tenías curiosidad cuando viniste a la consulta. Mas que curiosa", dijo el Maestro de Pociones. ""Nunca ocurrió que una bruja que viniera a la consulta no regresara por mas. Ya eras mía. Todo lo que se necesitaba era…la consumación del hecho. Una consumación que querías de inmediato. Es por eso que apareció este escenario. Es por eso que estamos aquí…para recrear la consulta original, con un final…diferente"

Hermione pestañeo. Un final diferente? Ay, Dios…en verdad podía regresarla a ese punto? Era demasiado delicioso para pensarlo.

"Para ser honesto, Hermione…el mismo pensamiento se cruzo por mi mente un momento antes que te fueras", dijo el poniendo su varita contra la sien para amplificar el momento en su memoria. "Pero era el pequeño asunto del pago lo que me detuvo. De haber tenido los quinientos galeones contigo, te hubiera dado el tratamiento ' inmediato y exhaustivo', te lo aseguro. Como dije, hechicera, fuiste la primera clienta potencial que en realidad desee.

Hermione lo miro, y sintió una escuadrilla d e hipogrifos volando en formación en el estomago a la segunda mención de su atracción sexual por ella. Lo observo un poco. Parecía pensativo, luego asintió con al cabeza, bajando la varita.

"Creo que querías un interludio que…te moviera el suelo", susurro el, inclinándose hacia delante y sirviéndose un poco de te. Bebió un poco con cuidado luego miro a Hermione por encima de la taza.

"Prepárate para un terremoto de diez en la escala de Richter, hechicera", canturreo el, dejando la taza y quitándose la capa.

"Ven aquí, Hermione", dijo Severus volviéndose a sentar.

Hermione parpadeo.

"Que?", pregunto ella.

"Dije que te pongas de pie, camines alrededor de la mesa y te pares frente a mi", dijo el imprimiendo un poco de autoridad a la voz.

Hermione lo miro un instante. Luego se puso de pie y camino despacio alrededor de la mesa y casi se agazapo frente a el, quien la miraba. Se acerco un poco a ella.

"Toca mi cara", dijo el con suavidad.

Hermione se puso seria de nuevo.

"Por que?", pregunto.

Severus dejo salir un suspiro, luego le pregunto con un poco de impaciencia. "Vas a cuestionar todo lo que te diga? Si lo vas a hacer, no lo hagas. Haz lo que digo"

Hermione miro al pálido hechicero, luego, alzo una mano y la puso sobre la pálida mejilla. Nunca había tocado al Profesor y se sentía raro, pero aun así, increíblemente intimo. El cerró los ojos al contacto.

"Quiero que te familiarices con mis facciones a través del tacto, Hermione", dijo el tranquilo. "Este rostro es rara vez tocado con algún interés…aunque otras partes de mi han sido tocadas en su totalidad. Pero dijiste que me encontrabas atractivo, esta piel pálida, la cara angular, los ojos fríos, la enorme nariz…"

"Es verdad", dijo ella, trazando con los dedos las aristocráticas cejas, luego deslizándolos sobre las mejillas. "Tu cara tiene mucho carácter…y tus ojos están lejos de ser fríos, Profesor. Incluso me gustaba su cabello, antes que comenzara a tomar tantos cuidados"

Severus abrió los ojos y la detuvo por un momento. Saco su varita y la apunto a su cabeza.

"Finite", dijo y su cabello se puso lacio y fibroso otra vez

"Glamour", dijo el. "No toleraba todo el trabajo que llevaba mantenerlo brillante. Intente de todos modos, pero los resultaron no fueron los esperados y duraron muy poco. El glamour es mas rápido"

Dejo su varita y Hermione recorrió el cabello suavemente con los dedos al tiempo que el volvía a cerrar los ojos.

"Es tan suave", suspiro ella. "No es grasoso, para nada…solo muy fino"

Severus no dijo nada mientras ella jugaba con su cabello. El contacto era muy placentero. Y lo era aun mas ya que el sabia que Hermione de verdad quería tocarlo y que la hacia sentirse especial el hecho que el le permitiera hacerlo. El Maestro de Pociones no era muy afecto al contacto físico y Hermione no podía imaginar que alguna vez alguien hubiese tenido permiso para tocarlo del modo que ella lo estaba haciendo.

Pero parecía que le gustaba. Ella recorrió la nariz con la punta de los dedos…si, era grande…con una protuberancia en el medio y parecía el pico de un halcón. Las fosas nasales parecían delicadas aunque grandes. El suspiro a medida que la pequeña mano de ella lo exploraba.

"Me gusta su nariz, Profesor…es..Expresiva", murmuro ella.

Severus abrió de golpe los ojos.

"Expresiva?"

"Oh, si: Cada vez que se enoja, se ve magnifica, y nada expresa mejor lo que no le gusta, que la forma en que se arruga", dijo ella mientras seguía acariciando el puente de la nariz. "Tu nariz sola habla fuerte y claro. No tienes que decir una palabra si no quieres. El estado de tu nariz lo dice todo".

Severus trato de mantener la risa porque la joven pretendía mantenerse seria. Expresiva? Dios! Su nariz había sido llamada de muchas maneras….pero nunca 'expresiva'. La mano de Hermione se movió hacia la boca, tres dedos se deslizaban sobre los labios lentamente, los ambarinos ojos fijos sobre ellos.

Tu boca es tan…tan… sensual. Suave. Y cada vez que la mueves para hacer cualquier gesto, incluso cuando te enojas, me hace pensar en lo que sentiría besarla", dijo ella con dulzura.

"Entonces bésala y sácate la duda", dijo el ofreciéndole los labios.

Hermione lo miro, luego se inclino, contorsionándose un poco, y lo beso. La boca de Severus era tibia, suave y la besaba casi con ternura. Había tanta dulzura en el beso, que era inesperado…pero placentero. Hermione se alejo un poco con los ojos brillantes al mirarlo.

"Eso fue lindo", dijo ella sintiendo calor en todo el cuerpo. El no era, para nada, lo que ella esperaba.

"Y se pone mejor", replico el, cuando repentinamente la sentó en su regazo.

El Maestro de Pociones no era rudo, solo insistente cuando descendió su boca hasta la de ella otra vez, usando sus labios para acariciar y succionar los de ella. Fue uno de los besos mas sensuales que Hermione había experimentado, y con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, por voluntad propia, mientras que la boca de el poseía la suya y sus manos comenzaban a acariciarla en la espalda y los hombros, antes que una de ellas se deslizara hasta la nuca de ella, guiándola mientras el profundizaba el beso. La boca de Hermione se abrió un poco invitándolo y el cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Severus entraba en su boca. Sabia a te.

Se alejo un poco de la boca de Hermione y la miro con los ojos entornados.

"Ese fue el primer temblor, Hermione", susurro el, empezando de nuevo.

Hermione podía sentirse temblando mientras el hechicero la acercaba más a su cuerpo con más seguridad. Sus besos se hacían cada vez mas apasionados, más profundos y más posesivos. No había parte de su boca que la lengua de Severus no reclamara. EL calor de su pasión acrecentaba la llama en el interior de Hermione y ella lo podía sentir hasta en la punta de los dedos de sus pies. . Era como una creciente presión, una erupción a punto de estallar mientras la boca de el seguía reclamando la suya y ella seguía atrapada en su abrazo. El olía a especias y el cuerpo debajo de la ropa se sentía delgado y fuerte.

Severus gruñía un poco mientras la besaba y sentía las suaves curvas presionarse contra el. Hermione era tan sensible y Severus podía sentir su atracción. Si, todas las mujeres con las que había estado estaban atraídas, pero debido a su propio deseo por Hermione, esto era algo…diferente…algo real. El no había tenido algo 'real' por un largo, largo tiempo. Podía sentirla perdiéndose en ella misma con el, descendiendo. EL cuerpo le temblaba…y eran sus besos los que la estaban sacando de su interior.

Aun no había un 'tómame ahora Severus', escapando de la boca de Hermione. Las mujeres a las que había brindado servicios siempre estaba ansiosas por la embestida, tan urgidas por pasar por alto los besos y las caricias para experimentar su sexo. Pero Hermione encontraba placer en esta clase de contacto, sin precipitarse, respondiendo a el, aguardando por lo que Severus tenia para ofrecerle.

La verdad era, que Hermione nunca había experimentado tanto con otros hombres. Por supuesto, había hecho algunas cosas, pero nunca era suficiente. El tipo de turno siempre estaba ansioso por llegar al evento principal lo mas rápido posible. Tal vez, por eso no había habido amor, solo la atracción. Pero aquí tampoco había amor.

En su lugar, había placer.

Obviamente Severus disfrutaba besarla o no estaría pasando tanto tiempo haciéndolo. Por el modo en el que Hermione se sentía en ese momento, no protestaría si Severus decidiera pasar directamente al sexo…pero sus besos eran tan intoxicantes. Era como si en ese momento, todo lo que existiera en el mundo fuera el Profesor Severus Snape y su hermosa, suave y hambrienta boca y ella no necesitaba nada más.

Hay ocasiones en las que un simple beso puede ser mas intimo que el vivo combate sexual. Para Hermione y Severus...este era uno de esos momentos. Para Severus porque era algo en lo que rara vez tenia ocasión de incursionar a gusto, y para Hermione, porque ningún hombre la había besado de la manera que el Maestro de Pociones. Algo estaba creciendo entre ellos. Algo bueno.

Algo real.

Perdida en la sensación de los labios de el, Hermione deslizo sus propios labios sobre el cuello y mandíbula de Severus. El inclino la cabeza para darle acceso, mientras su mano presionaba la nuca de ella. Tenia los ojos cerrados mientras la boca de Hermione se movía sobre el. Luego gruñó cuando ella llegó a su manzana de Adán y la sintió moverse reflexivamente bajo el contacto de sus labios. Ella lo sintió estremecerse ligeramente así que se aparto de su boca.

"Creí que ya estarías acostumbrado a esto", le dijo ella con suavidad.

"No lo estoy. Era yo el que daba placer en la mayoría de los casos", replico el sobriamente, moviendo a Hermione en sus brazos para que se reclinara un poco, luego comenzó a desabotonar la capa, abriéndola un poco para poder besarla en el cuello.

Hermione suspiro mientras el, succionaba la piel de su cuello y, su respiración se aceleraba mientras el trazaba una delgada línea sobre su piel, sus pálidas manos regresaron a los botones, abriendo uno por uno mientras regresaba a su boca. Hermione podía sentir el aire golpearle la piel y sus pezones se endurecían al instante. Debajo de la capa solo se había puesto un brassier de encaje blanco y las bragas haciendo juego. Severus se aparto un poco y con gentileza abrió totalmente la capa, con los ojos encendidos cuando vio los hermosos pechos envueltos en la delicada tela. Arqueó una ceja .

"Blanco, Hermione?", pregunto el tersamente.

"Iba a usar rojo, pero pensé que sería demasiado", suspiro ella, temblando al sentir que el deslizaba una pálida mano sobre su hombro.

"Rojo", repitió el hechicero. "Dime Hermione, acaso eres un demonio haciéndose pasar por un ángel?"

Había un atisbo de sonrisa en el pálido rostro mientras le preguntaba.

"Creo que ya sabe profesor, por experiencias previas, que no soy un ángel", replico ella con los ojos prácticamente brillando.

"Ah, si, pero mis experiencias previas contigo, hechicera, nunca fueron de este estilo", murmuro el. "Esto es muy diferente a la ocasional regla pasada por alto de lo que eras culpable. Las profundidades de tus diabluras todavía no han sido exploradas. Sin embargo, si de verdad eres un ángel, me temo que tus hermosas alas quedaran muy sucias antes que se termine la noche"

"Me lo prometes?", pregunto Hermione traviesamente.

"Oh si. Te lo prometo Hermione…y como sabes, soy un hombre de palabra", respondió Severus, quitándole la capa definitivamente, revelando el torso por completo, moviendo las manos sobre los hombros. "Tan suave, tan deseable", dijo el en un susurro. "Seguramente le dices lo mismo a todas las mujeres", le dijo Hermione con los ojos medio cerrados. "así es, pero esta vez, lo digo en serio", dijo el en un susurro mientras una mano se ocupaba de desabrochar el brassier, quitándoselo y dejándolo en el suelo.

Con el pecho desnudo, Hermione sintió que se estremecía todavía más, cuando el oscuro hechicero miraba sus pechos y posaba los ojos en los endurecidos pezones. Tenía una expresión hambrienta en los ojos.

"Tienes unos pechos hermosos", murmuro el, acariciando uno de ellos antes de apretarlo con suavidad. Hermione siseo un poco al sentir el contacto de su palma.

Severus tenía unas manos varoniles, masculinas. Manos que habían hecho mucho trabajo meticuloso por años, con leves quemaduras y callosidades, dándole una silenciosa voz a su verdadera vocación. Eran unas manos largas, fuertes y hermosas, y ahora…ahora se enfocaban en ella mientras se movían sobre sus curvas, acariciando el suave contorno de sus pechos, deslizándose sobre su cintura, regresando sobre su espalda. El hombre la estaba tocando, observando mientras la joven hechicera suspiraba y se arqueaba como un gato entre sus brazos, mientras sus manos se movían sobre su piel.

Severus inhalo la creciente excitación de ella. Un aroma delicioso y pesado. Los ojos de el se estrecharon un poco a medida que su propia excitación se hacia mas pronunciada. Severus se estaba endureciendo con rapidez y sus manos se ponían más exploradoras, deslizándose mas abajo, metiendo los dedos debajo de la cintura de las bragas. Hermione gimió al sentirlo llegar al suave vello pubico.

"Veamos cuanto puedo…estremecerte", dijo el, recostando a Hermione sobre su regazo, pasando un brazo bajo los hombros mientras volvía a besarla y la otra mano la acariciaba lentamente, comenzando sobre la clavícula y descendiendo, deslizándose sobre la piel, mientras seguía poseyendo su boca.

Hermione dejo escapar un gemido mientras el, acariciaba sus pechos con suavidad, mientras el le acariciaba los pechos con suavidad, deslizando la palma alrededor de las curvas, excitando los pezones con la punta de los dedos. Ella se arqueo hacia arriba a medida que la mano de Severus se movía más hacia abajo y frotaba el suave abdomen. Hermione jadeaba en la boca de el, mientras el la llevaba a nuevos niveles de placer.

Severus se retiro de su boca para poder observar las reacciones de la ondulante hechicera, mientras el deslizaba los dedos debajo de su ropa interior y comenzaba a acariciar la entrepierna y la húmeda, empapada y vibrante vulva.

"Oh, Dios mío!" grito Hermione cuando el Maestro de Pociones abrió los labios y comenzó a frotarla expertamente. Severus tenía los ojos afiebrados y complacidos cuando ella comenzó a presionar contra sus dedos y a mover la cadera con placer.

"No llames a los dioses…llámame a mi", murmuro el, con la voz llena de deseo. "Severus Snape…el autor de tu placer…"

Movió los dedos ingeniosamente y Hermione sintió como si fuese a partirse a la mitad. Oh, si…el mundo se le estaba estremeciendo.

"Severus…oh…oh…Severus", siseo ella, manteniendo los ojos apretadamente cerrados y Severus la besaba nuevamente. Sus manos trabajaban con furia bajo las bragas de ella, llevando a Hermione a ola tras ola de casi intolerable placer. La lengua del hechicero enredándose con la de ella y succionándola, y sus labios cubrían los de ella.

De pronto, Hermione sintió que la erupción se salía de su control, parecía que veía luces aun cuando tenia los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba su propia voz, como a la distancia, temblando poderosamente. La sedosa voz de Severus era como una caricia verbal, murmurándole, urgiéndola para precipitarse desde las alturas.

"Come for me, witch, let go and feel the world shatter," he breathed into her ear as she quaked and whimpered.

"Acaba para mi, hechicera. Déjate llevar y siente como se estremece tu mundo", suspiró él en su oído, mientras ella llegaba a su orgasmo y gemía.

"Tu, hermosa y apasionada criatura", suspiro el, quitando su mano de la vulva y llevándose los dedos a la boca, saboreando sus emisiones. Se lamió los labios y se levantó, llevándose consigo a la todavía gimoteante mujer en sus brazos, a través de la puerta.

"Creo que ya es hora de otro escenario", le dijo con suavidad mientras abría la puerta y salía de la habitación.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Hermione casi no se daba cuenta, mientras pasaban puerta tras puerta en brazos de Severus, por un corredor, hacia la primera puerta de la derecha. El la abrió y entró. Era la primera habitación que ella había visto, la que tenía una enorme cama, velas, una hermosa alfombra y la chimenea de mármol negro.

EL hechicero llevó a Hermione hasta la cama y la depositó con gentileza sobre el cobertor. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron un poco para mirarlo. El se alzaba alto y pálido sobre ella, y el cabello ocultaba parcialmente su rostro. Ella tenía los ojos húmedos y hambrientos. Severus le quitó los zapatos y luego la ropa interior, deslizando las manos deliciosamente sobre las piernas mientras lo hacia y Hermione gemía al contacto. Luego le quito la capa y dejo que sus ojos vagaran sobre ella con aprecio antes de regresar a su rostro.

"Deseo…pero que Hermosa emoción", dijo el con suavidad, mientras se desabotonaba la ropa con lentitud y seguía mirando a la joven hechicera, quien respiraba pesadamente y los pechos subían y bajaban con cada inhalación y expiración.

El Maestro de Pociones se tomo su tiempo para quitarse la ropa, hacienda que el deseo de Hermione se incrementara. A diferencia de ella, el estaba completamente vestido, con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. La experiencia le decía que las mujeres apreciaban cuando un hombre se quitaba la ropa con lentitud, así que se tomo su tiempo. Se quito la capa. Luego se sentó cerca del final de la cama y se quito las botas y las medias. Acomodo todo prolijamente bajo la cama, para luego comenzar a desabotonar los puños de la camisa y luego el resto de los botones. La dejo caer para que Hermione pudiera apreciar su delgada y musculosa forma. La fuerte espalda llena de cicatrices, testimonio de su servicio para el Señor Oscuro. Luego, se puso de pie y puso su camisa sobre una silla. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón, mientras ella lo miraba como hipnotizada. Se quito el cinturón y también lo dejo sobre la silla.

"Casi llegamos al momento de la verdad", le dijo a la silenciosa hechicera. La luz de las velas apenas iluminaba el pálido torso mientras comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones, revelando los boxers que se veían hinchados por la fuerza y la longitud de su erección.

"Oh, Dios mío!" dijo ella al verlo. Lo que sea que hubiera debajo de esos boxer estaba apenas reprimido.

"Estas llamando a muchos dioses esta noche", dijo Severus, acercándose a la cama y subiéndose sobre la misma, acercándose mas a la desnuda mujer. "Preferiría que dijeras mi nombre. Solo yo voy a ser capaz de mostrarte algo de piedad. Los dioses rara vez interfieren en estos asuntos. En general, prefieren disfrutar el…espectáculo".

Los ojos de Hermione no dejaban de mirar la entrepierna de Severus y la enorme extensión de la hinchazón de su ropa.

"Ahora tienes una idea de porque las mujeres no se fijan en mi cara.", murmuro el, con los labios ligeramente sonrientes. "Encuentran mi otra 'cabeza' mas…interesante".

Después de eso, Severus se quito la ropa interior y Hermione dejo escapar un gemido, cuando la 'mayor calificación' de su vocación como antiguo gigoló apareció frente a sus ojos.

Severus observo la reacción de ella frente a su herramienta, la cual era, bajo cualquier estándar, enorme. Era incircunciso, pero el delicado y pálido prepucio parecía retraído debido a la extensión de su erección. El enorme miembro estaba totalmente alzado, mostrando unas marcadas venas y la punta ya estaba húmeda. El Maestro de Pociones tenia un pene de, por lo menos, 27 cm es estado totalmente erecto, y por lo visto, se estaba estremeciendo. Severus se puso de costado, con los boxer alrededor de los muslos, observando a la hechicera con ojos entornados y expresión sobria.

Hermione no sabia si deleitarse o asustarse de muerte, la ver las venas del órgano, pulsar y estremecerse. Comenzaba a inclinarse hacia la opción 'aterrada de muerte'. La chica se acomodo un poco, y luego se movió un poco, para poner distancia entre ella y ese…ese monstruoso órgano, aunque sus ojos tenían una expresión salvaje al mirar a Severus.

"Ay, Dios mío!", siseo ella cuando el se movió un poco mas cerca.

"Como puedes ver, estoy construido para complacer", le dijo el con voz sedosa.

"Desde aquí, se ve como construido para matar", replico ella, tragando saliva.

"Todavía no he matado a nadie, aunque algunas mujeres juraron que habían muerto y visto la Gloria", dijo el con suavidad. "Créeme Hermione…nunca iría mas lejos de lo que puedes soportar. Quiero darte placer, mujer…no matarte".

Se quito los boxers y los arrojo a un lado. Hermione se veía como un ratón al que un gato hambriento arrincono. Ya no estaba muy segura de querer seguir con esto.

"Nunca estuve con alguien con un…equipo como el suyo profesor. No se si quiero que…", comenzó ella, pero Severus apoyo uno de sus largos dedos sobre sus labios.

"Ssshhhh Gryffindor", dijo el. "No creo que quieras huir de un Slytherin".

Hermione miro al enorme órgano otra vez.

"No, pero estaba pensar en huir de 'eso'", dijo ella apuntando a su miembro.

El se rió un poco.

"Eres la primera mujer que quiere escapar de mi cama después de haber visto mis atributos. La mayoría no pueden esperar a que empiecen los juegos", respondió el.

"Supongo que entonces no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres", replico ella con el poniéndose seria.

A pesar de lo bien que Severus la había hecho sentir hacia unos instantes, ver sus atributos la había hecho sentir como si le vaciaran un inacabable balde de agua fría. De verdad tenia miedo que tener sexo con el pudiera ser doloroso.

Severus la miro por un buen rato.

"No, mujer, no eres como cualquier mujer. Es por eso que te deseo", respondió el. "Sin embargo, esta noche esta planeada para tu placer, Hermione. Si crees que no puedo darte eso, entonces eres libre de irte…aunque, sinceramente, espero que no te vayas. Como te dije, te deseo. El verdadero deseo es una ocurrencia rara para mi".

Hermione miro al hechicero y pudo ver que hablaba en serio. Severus quería que se quedara.

El la miro y pudo ver que todavía dudaba. Alargo un brazo y la tomo de la mano.

"Hermione, no soy un hombre que acostumbra pronunciar dulces palabras, a menos que sea algo que le agrade a la mujer a la que le brindo servicios. Podría decirte esas cosas, podría decirte lo necesario para que me aceptes, pero entonces…estaría siendo un gigoló otra vez, y no el hombre que realmente soy. Quiero ser ese hombre contigo. Como te dije anteriormente, aprecio a las mujeres…hay una belleza en todas ellas esperando ser descubierta. Per siempre pude ver tu belleza…nunca ha estado escondida. La vi crecer a trabes de los años, mientras era tu profesor, mano a mano con tu inteligencia y tus logros. Fue como ver una rara flor abrir sus pétalos al sol. Ahora estas aquí conmigo, totalmente florecida y me das la chance de probar tu néctar…", concluyo el.

"Pensé que no eras un hombre de tiernas palabras", le dijo ella con suavidad, movida por sus palabras, a pesar de todo.

Severus sonrió.

"No lo soy, pero he sido conocido por usar una u otra analogía de vez en cuando", replico el.

"Si dices que eres como una abeja, definitivamente seria lo máximo"; dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Comenzaba a relajarse. Hablar con el ayudaba inmensamente.

"Ah, una abeja. Una criatura que vive para recolectar montones de tu dulzura…y para…polinizarte", dijo el con una traza de humor. "Un cliché bastante metafórico…y que aplica bastante conmigo".

Hermione le dedico a Severus una enorme sonrisa, porque había tenido el coraje de compararse con una abeja.

Alentado, Severus atrajo la mano de Hermione hacia su boca y la beso con ternura, mientras sus oscuros ojos buscaban el rostro de ella.

"No voy a penetrarte sin preparación Hermione", dijo el suavemente. "Estoy dispuesto a tomar todo el tiempo que se, tu necesitas, y solo voy a actuar cuando y como tu me digas. Déjame mostrarte. Déjame mostrarte como el deseo sobrepasa el miedo".

Hermione parpadeo, sintiendo que el calor se apoderaba de ella.

"Me dejaras decidir?", le pregunto, como para confirmar.

"Si", replicó el.

Hermione se quedo quieta por un momento, luego se acomodo y se recostó nuevamente, mientras el descansaba sobre su codo.

"Entonces muéstrame Severus". Suspiro ella.

Severus se acerco a ella y la beso, lenta y hambrientamente, avivando el fuego entre ellos otra vez, moviendo su boca cerca de el oído de ella y su mano acariciaba su piel.

"Se lo que necesitas", suspiró con los labios contra el lóbulo, su cálida respiración le hacia cosquillas en la oreja. "Tiempo, Hermione. Necesitas un hombre que se tome su tiempo contigo, para hacerte sentir mas que alguien que proporciona placer. La mayoría de los hombres son demasiado codiciosos, demasiado egoístas para saborearte….pero yo no. Oh, no hechicera. Tu eres hermosa, deliciosa y apreciada".

"Merlín", suspiró ella mientras un pulso de lujuria se cernía sobre ella, estremeciéndola un poco mientras Severus movía los labios sobre su garganta, succionando y besándola, manteniéndose fiel a su palabra.

"Tu quieres algo mas que solo la rápida cogida. Tú no solo quieres ser penetrada, mujer…quieres sentirte…unida, conectada al hombre que te toma. Tu no quieres ser parte del acto…quieres ser el acto entero", dijo el con dulzura y con sus labios sobre los pechos, besando y succionando entre palabra y palabra. Hermione se arqueo, como ofreciéndose.

"Siiiiiiiii….", siseó ella, estremeciéndose bajo sus atenciones.

"Tu no quieres que te cojan Hermione…quieres que te posean, quieres ser parte de alguien que quiere ser parte de ti, por quien tu eres. Yo soy ese hombre, mujer. Voy a darte todas mis fuerzas, mi pasión y por este momento…mi alma…porque yo también ansío esa conexión, y eso es algo que no puede obtenerse a menos que el deseo sea mutuo", suspiro Severus, moviéndose mas abajo, con los labios moviéndose sobre el abdomen.

"Oooohhh..Querida Circe", gimió ella, moviendo sus manos sobre el cabello de el a medida que Severus se movía mas hacia abajo.

"Quieres que te lleven suavemente a la orilla del mundo que quieres que se mueva, el mundo que quieres destruir...será una dulce violencia, un tierno poder que va a mover hasta los cimientos", murmuro el, con los labios llegando al vello púbico y abriéndole las piernas, el aroma de su deseo lo invadía.

"Vas a sentir que te destruyes", suspiro el, aplicando la lengua a la vulva. Hermione grito al sentir su habilidad, mientras el lamía su ambrosía, usando la lengua, los dientes, los labios e incluso la nariz para estimularla, deslizando la lengua sobre la abertura y descendiendo. Hermione seguía gritando. Las piernas comenzaron a estremecerse y Severus las abrazo para asegurarse que no se movieran, con los ojos cerrados en el éxtasis de la esencia y el sabor de ella.

Pero aun era suave, tan suave, mientras continuaba excitándola y atormentándola. Hermione se contorsionaba y maldecía, adorando lo que el le ofrecía y queriendo sentir mas. Algo más fuerte, mas duro, más profundo...algo...abrumador. Se estaba moviendo a un plano más alto. El placer se tornaba cada vez mas intenso, tanto que parecía dolor mientras el Maestro de Pociones bebía de ella como de una fuente viviente.

"Severus!", chillo ella con voz angustiosa cuando el se aparto de ella.

"Estoy aquí", respondió el. "Dime lo que necesitas...dime lo que quieres de mi..."

Los llorosos ojos de Hermione se abrieron y miraron a Severus, con una expresión de deseo y el cuerpo ondulante.

"Quiero...quiero...conexión", suspiro ella.

Severus se lamió los mojados labios y observo a Hermione, quien intentaba atraer el cuerpo de el al suyo a los tirones. Severus resistió, enamorado de la sensación de tener a esta mujer tan desesperada por el. Había hecho surgir la necesidad en ella y era tan deseable y tan irresistible como pensó que seria. Lentamente descendió el cuerpo. Las duras líneas entrando en contacto con las suaves. Hermione estaba temblando otra vez bajo el. El la beso, compartiendo con ella el íntimo sabor de ella misma.

"Tendrás tu conexión, Hermione Granger...serás parte de mi y yo de ti", dijo el sin aliento, ajustando el cuerpo hasta que la cabeza de su grueso órgano quedo a las puertas de la vagina de ella.

Hermione gimió y se contorsiono al sentir el duro miembro contra ella. Comenzó a temblar mas fuerte, con una mezcla de deseo y lujuria y miedo que la invadía...es que el era tan grande. Severus la beso de nuevo, una y otra vez hasta que sintió que se relajaba. Se tomaba su tiempo, esperando a que ella estuviera lista para el. Lentamente comenzó a frotarse contra ella, preparándola para la penetración, besándola y acariciándola mientras le decía al oído cuanto la deseaba. Podía sentir su miembro empapado por las emisiones de ella mientras la escuchaba gemir bajo su cuerpo. La sensación de fricción contra la vulva la estaba llevando al borde de la locura y la frustración.

"Ahora...ahora...Severus...no aguanto mas", dijo ella con vos entrecortada, "Necesito sentirte dentro de mi".

"SI, hechicera", replico Maestro de Pociones con la voz ronca, con el cuerpo casi dolorido por la deliciosa fricción y el calor que los esperaba dentro de ella.

Primero, la posición del misionario, que les daría el contacto que ambos ansiaban. Severus se sostuvo con un brazo y busco entre ambos cuerpos para acomodar su miembro, alejándose un poco, debido a la longitud de su miembro.

"Dobla las rodillas", susurro. Era demasiado grande para penetrarla con las piernas estiradas. Necesitaba que inclinara un poco la pelvis. Luego podía intentar bajarle las piernas, pero, Dios, que ángulo iba a ser ese!

Hermione, sin aliento, obedeció, mirando al hechicero sobre ella, con el cabello como una cortina sobre ele rostro mientras la miraba. Tomo su órgano con una mano y se coloco en su lugar. Luego, la miro a ella.

"Ahora", dijo empujando un poco con un poco de fuerza. Hermione dejo escapar un suave gemido cuando sintió que el empezaba a entrar en su cuerpo, acomodándose alrededor de su grueso pene. El se sonrió un poco con placer al sentir el suave y delicado calor de Hermione apretando dulcemente al ajustarse a su tamaño. Severus rápidamente coloco ambas manos sobre el colchón antes de perder el equilibrio, sosteniéndose sobre ella y mirando la unión de ambos.

Hermione trato de arquearse, pero el se mantuvo a distancia para que su miembro no penetrara mas en ella todavía. Miro a los enormes y ambarinos ojos de la joven hechicera, quien lo miraba con los labios abiertos. Los oscuros ojos de el parecían dos hoyos negros amenazando con engullirla, mientras el la tomaba para si y ella lo recibía dentro.

"Eres el mundo, Hermione", dijo Severus con vos ronca, penetrando un poco mas, "y yo soy el eje en el que giras"

El Maestro de Pociones empujo la pelvis un poco mas, lentamente abriendo camino dentro de Hermione al moverse más profundamente. Moviéndose sensualmente como si quisiera atravesarla. Hermione gemía cada vez que sentía al hechicero empujar un poco mas profundo. Ningún hombre la había tratado así...siempre había sido la revolcada rápida para sacarse las ganas. Pero aquí...no había dolor, solo un sentimiento de derretimiento, de conexión, de comenzar a formar parte de este sensual hombre reclamando su cuerpo. Y el era fantástico.

"Siénteme Hechicera", canturreo Severus suavemente al tocar fondo, muy profundo dentro de ella, "siente todo de mi sumergido en ti. Me sientes?"

Como podía no sentirlo? Era como si el Maestro de Pociones se hubiera metido de cuerpo entero dentro de ella. Podía verlo encima de ella, con los ojos medio cerrados por el placer y los labios apretados. Ella podía sentirlo muy bien. Cada ardiente, gruesa y pulsante parte de él sumergida en su cuerpo.

"Siiiiiiii", siseo ella.

El hechicero volvió a besarla, moviendo el cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, permitiendo a Hermione sentir la conexión y disfrutando la increíble y apretada presión del sexo de Hermione. Luego se aparto un poco y comenzó a mover la cadera rítmicamente. Hermione jadeaba con placer mientras Severus se movía dentro de ella.

"Muévete conmigo", susurro el, con el labio inferior temblando levemente. "Gira alrededor de mi eje, Hermione...gira. Todos los mundos giran antes de destruirse"

Hermione comenzó a mover la pelvis, imitando los movimientos del hechicero. Severus jadeaba al sentirla estrecharse mas y contorsionarse, estimulándolo. Comenzó a agregar un movimiento más veloz al íntimo vals de sus cuerpos, deslizando su miembro dentro y fuera de ella. Hermione se arqueaba sin control a medida que la posesión de Severus se hacia mas fuerte.

"Si, si", siseo el. "Somos un solo cuerpo compartiendo un exquisito placer. Voy a liberarte del mismo modo que tú me liberaste a mi, Hermione. Te lo prometo"

Hermione había cerrado los ojos sin poder soportar la intensidad en el rostro de Severus. Era abrumadora. Todo era abrumador. Estaba en la cama con su antiguo maestro...el frío y duro hombre que había parecido que lo único que tenia para ofrecerle era una aceptación a regañadientes. Y la estaba cogiendo. Toda la frialdad que creía haber percibido se derretía frente a ella, revelando un incandescente núcleo bajo la congelada fachada. Severus Snape tenía sentimientos, tenia pasión. La frialdad que había evidenciado a lo largo de los años que Hermione había pasado en Hogwarts estaba quemándose con intenso calor, y ella era la causa. Oh, si...ella podía acostumbrarse a vivir así.

Hermione podría haberse derretido en un charco de Dios sabe que cosa cuando el hechicero sobre ella comenzó a vocalizar su placer. Algún ruido a medio camino entre un gruñido y un gemido al tiempo que sus movimientos se hacían más enfocados. Ambos estaban trabajando en esto. Los cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor y la esencia del sexo comenzaba a llenar la habitación.

Hermione comenzó a sentir el poder del que el Maestro de Pociones era capaz, cuando el empezó a moverse mas rápido y mas fuerte. Cada empuje acompañado de un gruñido de placer. Pero aquel hombre no era todo lo rudo que ella creía que iba a ser al verlo flexionarse sobre ella, con el pálido pecho brillando y el lacio cabello moviéndose como una cortina sobre el rostro. La expresión de su cara era como de dolor, pero parecía...un dulce dolor, producto del hecho de finalmente tener a esta brillante hechicera íntimamente. El castaño cabello se puso salvaje y algunas hebras se habían pegado a su frente. La esencia de jazmín combinada con la de sexo llenaron la nariz de el.

El la había visto crecer y convertirse en una brillante y enfocada mujer, sin los obstáculos que la estupidez de la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad parecían tener, tales como pasar más tiempo frente al espejo que con los libros. No había nada falso o artificial en Hermione Granger. Al principio, el había creído que era una fanfarrona, enamorada de sus propias habilidades y que buscaba la atención de la gente todo el tiempo. Pero con el correr de los años, Severus se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba simplemente hambrienta de conocimientos. Desesperada por aprender a utilizar su cerebro y poner en practica sus habilidades totalmente. Buscando esos conocimientos de las personas a las que admiraba y respetaba. Había sido irritante inicialmente, pero luego se convirtió en un verdadero placer. Muy poco estudiantes eran tan enfocados...incluyendo a los de su propia casa.

En lugar de ceder a los impulsos normales liderados por las hormonas enloquecidas de la adolescencia, la necesidad de conocimiento de Hermione había tomado precedente. Esto, combinado con su natural empatía por los otros, su lealtad para con las personas que quería, su valentía en vistas de grandes penurias y su aceptación del sacrificio por la causa mayor hicieron que el hechicero la viera en una forma que no estaba, de ninguna manera, basada en la ética estudiante/profesor.

Hermione se convirtió en la clase de mujer que Severus creía podía satisfacerlo completamente. Si, era joven, pero tenia la sensibilidad y la madurez de una mujer mayor. Una mente brillante. Era relativamente atractiva, pero no todo lo hermosa que pudiera atraer la atención de otros hombres. Severus era un hombre celoso por naturaleza y nunca hubiera podido vérselas con el hecho de que otro hombre pudiera competir con el por Hermione. El hecho de que ella todavía seguía soltera significaba que aun no había encontrado al hombre correcto.

Tal vez lo había encontrado esta noche.

Si pudiera penetrar su psiquis del mismo modo que penetraba su cuerpo...

Estaba la posibilidad de que pudieran convertirse en algo más de lo que eran ahora, dos personas buscando momentánea conexión. Tenia la esperanza de regresar al mundo mágico con una mujer que pudiera llamar suya y que pusiera un alto a los avances de otras mujeres que sin duda volverían a perseguirlo. Severus las había aceptado porque no tenía a nadie, pero ya había tenido suficiente de eso. Las repercusiones de su trabajo sobre si mismo y sobre las mujeres a las que había brindado servicio, a las que había afectado al borde de la obsesión, eran prueba suficiente y el había puesto punto final a esa vida. Había sido una indulgencia placentera y lucrativa que se había convertido en algo oscuro y potencialmente peligroso. Casi lo había convertido en prisionero y el ya había luchado demasiados años para ganar su libertad.

Si tenía una compañera propia, no tendría necesidad de vagar...Pero tenia que ser alguien especial, alguien fuerte, alguien con la habilidad de aceptar su oscuridad y entenderlo.

Hermione siempre había demostrado ser capaz de aguantar lo peor de el. Tal vez ella podía sacar lo mejor de el también. Si podía arreglárselas para asegurar a esta mujer en su vida, iba a hacerlo publico lo mas rápido posible para mantener a raya a todas las posibles Agathas Windelforth que andaban por ahí. La mayoría de las mujeres no molestaban a un hombre comprometido. El quería ese compromiso.

Y deseaba a Hermione...mucho mas lejos de lo que tenían en aquel momento. Para Severus Snape esa era la única manera de entrar. Quería entrar en su corazón y cerrar la puerta detrás de el. Cerrar con llave y ponerla lejos del alcance de los demás hombres. Era egoísta y manipulador...pero el acto que se podía esperar de un hombre que había tenido que hacer lo impensable para conseguir lo que deseaba. El tenia que ser lo mejor que le había ocurrido a ella. Tenia que hacer que Hermione ansiara estar con el.

Gracias a Dios, tenia vasta experiencia en ese campo.

Severus comenzó a moverse mas rápido sobre Hermione. La pequeña hechicera gritaba bajo el, pero el tenia cuidado de no forzarla mas allá de sus limites. Sabia que era capaz de lastimarla y no quería que ella lo recordara como una experiencia dolorosa...quería que recordara su marca. La indeleble marca que había dejado dentro de ella, prueba de su fuego y habilidad para encender algo dentro de ella que nadie mas pudo.

La voz de Hermione era hermosa, ronca, llena de placer, aceptación y deseo de continuación. El podía sentirla...no solo el delicioso calor y la vida de su cuerpo aceptándolo, sino la pasión y la necesidad dentro de ella, que era más que física.

El mundo de Hermione se había despedazado con cada movimiento. Y ella se ofrecía a Severus, tironeando de su cuerpo delgado mientras ondulaba, se flexionaba y empujaba contra ella.

El hechicero siseaba y gruñía mientras pistoneaba dentro de su humedad una y otra vez. Las emisiones de ella empapando su miembro y los testículos.

Hermione lo estaba llevando con ella hacia el borde, suplicándole que no se detuviera, para que le diera todo y el estuvo dolorosamente tentado a hacer lo que le pedía, pero se mantuvo bajo control...un muy atormentado control. Nada le hubiera gustado más que dar rienda suelta sus deseos con la hechicera...pero ella aun no estaba lista para eso. Cualquier otro hombre lo hubiera hecho. Pero Severus Snape no era cualquier hombre. Había un propósito en todo lo que el hacia, incluso el placer.

El cuerpo del hechicero comenzó a temblar casi sin control cuando la dulce boquita de Hermione dejo salir una larga letanía de obscenidades cuando el toco su punto g. Ahora, ella era completamente suya y hubiera podido hacerle lo que quisiera del modo en que deseara. El lucho por mantenerse enfocado incluso cuando sintió que la vagina de ella empezaba a pulsar, lista para el orgasmo.

De repente, Severus se detuvo y Hermione lanzo un grito desesperado de frustración.

"Sigue...oh, Dios..Por favor, no te detengas!", gimió Hermione, abriendo los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con las pequeñas manos tratando de obligarlo a continuar.

"No", dijo el sin aliento, "Eres mas que una fuente de placer, Hermione Granger. Tienes necesidades, hechicera. Necesidades que son tuyas y de nadie mas..."

"Lo que necesito es que sigas...eso es lo que quiero", suplico ella. "Dios...nunca tuve...nunca sentí...tienes que seguir, Severus...siento que me voy a morir si no sigues..."

Severus se mordió el labio. Hermione era tan deseable.

Con algo de esfuerzo se alejo de ella. Hermione emitió un angustioso grito y se aferro a el. Pero el rodó sobre su espalda, llevándose a la joven con el hasta que la tuvo a horcajadas sobre el, sosteniéndola para que no pudiera moverse. Luego la bajo hasta el y la beso apasionadamente. La intrusión en su boca haciendo más evidente el alejamiento de sus cuerpos.

"Eres muy cruel", dijo ella entrecortadamente cuando la soltó.

"No, no soy cruel, Hermione. Creo que siempre estuviste debajo de alguien. Eres sensual, poderosa y demandante por derecho propio, hechicera. Tienes necesidades y deseos que deberías poder expresar con libertad. En otras palabras, es hora que hagas lo que tú quieras hacer y obligues a un hombre a tener un orgasmo de una vez. Hazlo y te prometo que tu mundo se va derrumbar", dijo con suavidad el Maestro de Pociones, moviendo las manos sobre la cintura de ella, levantándola. Hermione abrió grandes los ojos.

Ella emitió un leve chillido cuando Severus la ayudo a colocarse sobre su órgano. Ella había experimentado son cambios de posiciones antes...pero Severus tenia razón...siempre había terminado debajo de algún hombre...y era la manera en la que ella creía se hacían las cosas. Ella suponía que era de mente relativamente abierta al no tener problemas con el sexo casual con compañeros libres de enfermedades y tomando todas las precauciones posibles. Pero nunca había "hecho lo que ella quería" y siempre había sido pasiva, como una "chica bien".

Oh, la pobre jovencita tenía mucho que aprender de su propia sexualidad. Por fortuna para Hermione, las tendencias para enseñar de Severus, sobrepasaban el campo de las pociones.

Con una mano sobre la cintura de ella, uso la otra para atrapar la base de su miembro, dejándolo listo para entrar en ella, como una gruesa torre de marfil.

"No muchos mundos tienen la oportunidad de controlar su propio eje", dijo el con un siseo descansando justo en la entrada de su cuerpo. Hermione gimió al sentir el deseo invadirla.

Severus puso ambas manos sobre su cintura y deslizo los ojos sobre el brillante cuerpo, pausando sobre los hermosos pechos, el abdomen, las piernas abiertas y el castaño vello púbico sobre el. El la bajo un poco, metiéndose levemente dentro de ella, abriendo un poco la boca al escucharla gemir. Ella cerró los ojos y se lamió los labios, disfrutando sentir su rígido miembro entrando dentro de ella...pero...pero aun no estaba lo suficientemente profundo.

"Mas", dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Si quieres mas...tómalo", dijo Severus, "Toma lo que quieras, toma lo que necesites, mujer. Tu tienes el control ahora...y rara vez entrego el control":

Hermione se quedo mirándolo, el cabello de el esparcido sobre la almohada y con el rostro poniéndose impaciente.

"Cógeme!" Severus siseo con los ojos endurecidos al tiempo que empujaba la cadera hacia arriba de repente. Hermione grito con fuerza cuando el llego al fondo. Oh Dios...eso se había sentido tan bien!

"Mierda!" Maldijo Hermione mientras se movía, con el enorme miembro de el acariciándola por dentro. Los muslo golpeando contra los de el. Hermione dejo salir de su boca un largo y sexy aullido, sin dejar de moverse de arriba abajo una y otra vez, con los pechos balanceándose y Severus gruñendo con aprecio.

"Si...eso es..Hermione", murmuro mientras ella aceleraba el paso, susurrando incoherencias mientras cogía a Severus con abandono, observando el lugar en donde ambos cuerpos se unían, mirando como el grueso pene de el entraba y salía de ella.

"Oh, Dios...eso es tan sexy", jadeo ella, sin dejar de mirar el miembro que brillaba, empapado de ella.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...", acordó Severus, sonriendo, embriagado con la visión de ella mirándose a si misma.

Era excitante en mas de una manera además de mirarla observarse, obteniendo placer de la visión de ellos mismos teniendo sexo además de la sensación. Hermione lo monto salvajemente, gimiendo, jadeando, gritando, dejándose llevar, con la transpiración corriendo por su cuerpo. Era salvaje, gloriosa y estaba perdida en su propio deseo a medida que avanzaba y recibía hacia la erupción final. Exactamente como Severus dijo, tenia necesidades, y no había podido visualizarlas hasta ahora. Y se sentía sexy y poderosa.

El Maestro de Pociones gimió y jadeo bajo ella, con los dedos contorsionados contra su piel.

Severus arqueo el cuerpo de repente y Hermione grito al sentir el enorme órgano ir todavía mas adentro. Cayo hacia delante y apoyo las manos sobre los hombros de el. Severus inmediatamente envolvió la estrecha cintura con los brazos.

"Bésame", demando el, tomando el control, comenzando a moverse dentro del pequeño cuerpo de la joven mujer respondiendo a la necesidad de ella. Hermione volvió a gritar y descendió hasta su boca, chillando en su boca al sentir que Severus la apretaba con fuerza contra el hasta que estuvieron piel con piel, penetrando profundamente en su cuerpo, y el placer crecía exponencialmente. Hermione comenzó a temblar poderosamente en sus brazos.

"Si...si...el mundo esta por derrumbarse", murmuro el contra sus labios, "los cimientos se quiebran, las paredes colapsan...y ahora...ahora llega el final, la explosión liberadora..."

De golpe, Severus rodó y puso a Hermione debajo de el con un fluido movimiento, sin perder nunca contacto con su cuerpo o sus labios. Todavía acariciándola por dentro, todavía penetrándola, todavía descomponiéndola en sus mas primarios componentes. Hermione dejo escapar un hermoso y estridente aullido al venirse explosivamente bajo el poderoso y flexible cuerpo de el, apretándolo como una prensa. Sus emisiones escapando de ella y empapando a Severus como lava incandescente. Severus emitió un gemido entrecortado y también se estremecía y explotaba, sumergiéndose mas profundamente en ella y sosteniéndose de ella mientras se derretían y fundían juntos, todavía conectados, fluyendo como el salvaje viento que sopla desde el mar.

La pareja yacía jadeando esperando que el alma les volviera al cuerpo. La erupción había terminado y sus corazones latían con fuerza juntos. La mano de Severus acariciaba reflexivamente la espalda de Hermione mientras sentía que regresaba al mundo de los vivos. El orgulloso el comenzaba a ablandarse dentro del delicioso mundo que era Hermione Granger. Yacían juntos, sin aliento, todavía íntimamente conectados, en silencio, todavía enredados. El rostro de Hermione presionado contra la garganta todavía gimiendo.

Al cabo de algunos momentos, ella alzo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Esos negros ojos descansaban sobre ella vagamente, satisfecho con el primer encuentro de la noche. Ella le ofreció una pálida sonrisa.

De verdad vales los quinientos galeones", dijo ella suavemente, con los ojos llenos de satisfacción.

Severus la estudio.

"Y tu, Hermione Granger…no tienes precio", contesto el tersamente, atrayéndola hacia el para besarla de nuevo.

Severus pasó el resto de la noche sumergido en la psiquis de Hermione, llevando hacia alturas cada vez más altas de placer, hasta que ella se sintió como una masa de gelatina, como si no tuviera huesos y como si ya no fuera ella misma. Al final, Severus se había sentido suficientemente satisfecho. La tomo entre sus brazos y se quedo dormido abrazado a ella. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan deseada, necesitada y querida en toda su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan completamente apreciada y satisfecha. Severus la había hecho sentirse hermosa y verdaderamente especial.

El ultimo pensamiento que la asalto, mientras descansaba en los brazos del dormido hechicero, con la espalda apoyada contra el calido pecho y con el mentón de el apoyado contra su cabeza, fue: "Como voy a volver a mi antigua vida después de el?"

Entonces el sueño la venció.

La mañana siguiente, la pareja despertó a la vida real, todavía enredados el no con el otro, oliendo a sexo y a aliento mañanero. El cabello de Hermione era un autentico nido de ratas. La mañana no era para nada todo lo deliciosa que había sido la noche. Pero a Severus parecía no importarle mientras ayudaba a Hermione a salir de la cama y la llevaba al baño, donde abrió la ducha y mezclo el agua para ella. Hermione se sintió un poco rara al ver a Severus hacer sus cosas totalmente desnudo. Su cuerpo pálido, delgado y lleno de cicatrices de guerra, y con el enorme miembro parcialmente erecto, presumiblemente porque necesitaba orinar. Diablos! Era muy grande!

Y también tenía un lindo trasero.

Luego Severus se acerco al botiquín y saco dos cepillos y pasta dental. Hermione comenzó a saltar de pie en pie con incomodidad. El se detuvo y la miro.

"Necesitas usar el sanitario?", pregunto.

"Si…", dijo ella retorciendo las piernas.

"Entonces úsalo mujer", replico el, sacando toallas, esponjas, shampoo y jabón de los gabinetes empotrados en la pared.

Hermione de verdad necesitaba orinar…pero dudaba porque el estaba allí con ella. Severus llevo las toallas hasta la cómoda frente al espejo y el resto de las cosas hasta la ducha. Luego se volteo para mirar a Hermione haciendo un gesto.

"Bueno, como parece que dudas sobre usar el sanitario, espero que no te importe que lo use yo", dijo el acercándose a la porcelana y apuntando a la tasa se descargo suspirando exageradamente con alivio. Se sacudió y descargo el sanitario. Miro a Hermione con los ojos entornados.

"Pocas cosas son tan placenteras como orinar en la mañana", dijo el abriendo la puerta de la ducha y metiéndose dentro.

Hermione se sentó rápidamente en el sanitario y se descargo también con un suspiro aliviado. Severus tenía razón. Había algo que decir sobre orinar por la mañana. Se limpio y vació el sanitario. Luego se acerco tentativamente a la ducha. A través del translucido vidrio podía ver a Severus lavándose el cabello. Ella se quedo parada ahí mientras los movimientos de el se hacían mas lentos hasta que se detenían. Severus abrió la puerta y la metió adentro.

"Aquí no ninguna línea", dijo, poniendo la cabeza bajo el agua para enjuagar el cabello. Luego le alcanzo el shampoo a Hermione y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio mientras ponía pasta en su cepillo dental.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, Severus observo el agua corriendo sobre el cuerpo de Hermione mientras se lavaba el cabello. La espuma se deslizaba sobre su delicada piel. Sintió un pulso en la ingle, pero lo ignoro. No quería pasarse de la raya. Pero cuando se enjuago el cabello, el se acerco para quedar debajo del agua. Levanto la esponja y comenzó a bañarse. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero no se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por compartir la ducha con el Maestro de Pociones. Ella nunca había compartido la ducha con ningún hombre.

Si, Hermione nunca se había permitido propiamente muchas cosas. Se sobresalto cuando repentinamente sintió la esponja en la espalda.

"Soy muy bueno para llegar a los lugares difíciles", murmuro el mientras deslizaba la esponja sobre la espalda de ella.

"Gracias", dijo Hermione con un poco de formalidad, sintiéndose todavía mas avergonzada porque el hombre estaba lavando su espalda.

"Por nada", dijo el, girando a la joven para poder mirarla de frente. Le dio un cepillo con la pasta ya colocada.

Hermione lo tomo y se dio vuelta con rapidez. Se lavo los dientes y la lengua concienzudamente, sintiendo los ojos de Severus sobre ella. Acaso iba a intentar tener sexo con ella de nuevo?

De repente vio pasar una pálida mano y Severus abrió la puerta de la ducha, saliendo.

Tal vez no.

Hermione se sintió un poco decepcionada por el desinterés de Severus y salio tras el, tomando una toalla y secándose mientras Severus hacia lo mismo. El no le dijo nada al salir del baño e irse a la habitación. Camino hacia el guardarropa y saco ropas limpias. Hermione también entro en la habitación y encontró su ropa limpia y perfectamente acomodada sobre la cama. La pareja se vistió en silencio.

Finalmente, ambos estaban completamente vestidos. Severus miro a la joven hechicera. Los ojos negros se deslizaban sobre ella…motando que Hermione no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

"Te arrepientes de lo que paso, Hermione?", pregunto con suavidad.

Hermione lo miro con los ojos un poco llorosos.

"No. No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos", replico ella, "fue…fue…increíble. Nunca había tenido una experiencia tan…"

Hermione dejo de hablar y trago saliva.

"Espectacular?", Severus concluyo por ella.

"Si", dijo Hermione, con la voz un poco ronca. "Gracias Severus".

El Maestro de Pociones la miro en silencio por un rato. Luego se aproximo a ella, tomo su mano y se la llevo a los labios, besándola son gentileza.

"Debería ser yo quien te agradezca, Hermione, por obsequiarme algo que dolorosamente necesitaba después de pasar meses jugando al amante perfecto para mujeres que solo querían la ilusión y solo tenían una vida de…aburrimiento. Lo que compartimos anoche no fue una ilusión…y nunca había experimentado esa realidad antes. Por primera vez en mi vida, tuve a una mujer que de verdad deseaba…y no solo porque tenía ganas y estaba disponible. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que compartimos…nunca voy a olvidarte", dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione sintió la emoción amontonándose dentro y trato de controlarla. Solo había sido una noche juntos…el hechicero había saciado su curiosidad. Quería decirle que no tenía que recordarla. Quería decirle que lo que sea que habían compartido esa noche, ella deseaba mantenerlo vivo. Quería decirle que quería seguir viéndolo.

Siempre.

Pero no podía arrojarse a el de esa manera.

"Tampoco voy a olvidarte, Severus…jamás", replico en voz apenas audible, bajando la cabeza, temerosa de mostrarle a el los sentimientos que se ocultaban detrás de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Tienes ese derecho, hechicera", pensó el Maestro de Pociones, besando la mano de nuevo y luego se enderezo.

"Ven. Vamos a desayunar. Luego te acompañare a tu casa", le dijo tomándola del brazo y saliendo de la habitación.

El desayuno fue más bien tranquilo. Hermione se comió las tostadas con jalea, pero ignoro los huevos y el resto del desayuno completamente. Termino el café mientras Severus comía con gusto, sirviéndose un nuevo plato. Miro al plato que ella tenia delante y luego la miro a ella.

"Después de toda la energía que gastamos anoche, hubiera pensado que ibas a estar hambrienta", dijo mientras se limpiaba la noca con una servilleta.

"No tengo mucho apetito", respondió Hermione, con los ojos clavados en la mesa. Sentía nauseas.

"Tal vez te sientas mejor cuando llegues a casa", dijo el hechicero, levantándose y caminando alrededor de la mesa. Corrió la silla de ella y Hermione se puso de pie.

"Puede ser", dijo ella poco convencida.

Severus y Hermione caminaron en silencio hacia el punto de aparición más cercano. Caminaban lado a lado, pero sin tocarse. Nada que demostrara que habían compartido una maravillosa y afectiva noche juntos. El alto hechicero caminaba despacio para que Hermione pudiera seguirlo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Como a una cuadra del punto de aparición, su camino fue detenido por una atractiva rubia de ojos verdes quien se paro justo delante de Severus.

"Hola, Sr. Snape", dijo la mujer con sensualidad. "Mi nombre es Ellen Smoothly y he deseado conocerlo por un muy largo tiempo".

Hermione observo a la hermosa mujer y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Intento seguir su camino y dejar a Severus en paz para conversar con ella, pero encontró la mano de l hechicero descansando suavemente sobre su propio brazo para detenerla, aunque todavía miraba a la Srta. Smoothly.

"Bueno, ya me conoció", dijo el Maestro de Pociones, con un poco de su antigua acidez en la voz. "Ahora si nos disculpa".

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

Ellen no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

"Leí en el profeta que ha cerrado su negocio. He estado ahorrando para verlo y me decepciono mucho enterarme que ya no ofrecía sus…'servicios profesionales'", dijo ella para confirmar que era verdad, mientras sus ojos se movieron brevemente hacia Hermione.

Era como una pequeña y llana jovencita comparada a ella y naturalmente, Ellen pensó que Hermione debía ser una clienta.

"Es cierto, Srta. Smoothly…ahora, si por favor se hace a un lado", dijo Severus ya irritado.

"Me preguntaba si, ahora que ya no esta en el negocio…tal vez este 'conociendo' mujeres de nuevo? Si es así, me gustaría prepararle una cena…y el…postre", dijo Ellen con esperanza. El verdadero significado de sus palabras evidente.

Severus estudio a la mujer. La cacería empezaba de nuevo.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le hundía. Como podía el Maestro de Pociones decirle que no a esta Amazona? Era preciosa. Seguramente iba a disfrutar acostándose con ella.

Severus maldijo.

"Lo lamento Srta. Smoothly. Ya no estoy 'en el mercado' profesional o privado. Estoy comprometido, en una relación y no, no estoy en busca de mujeres. Estoy bien Hermione?", pregunto mirando a la joven a su lado…con la pregunta en los ojos.

En lo que a Severus concernía, esta situación era perfecta. Había puesto a Hermione en el lugar que quería y hablaba en serio con respecto a comenzar una relación con ella. Estaba haciendo su movida indirectamente, sin dejarle lugar a Hermione para decir que no. LA hechicera era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si decía que no, estaría quedando fuera de la jugada.

Severus había preguntado efectivamente si 'quería ser su mujer exclusiva' de manera tal que ninguno de los dos había tenido que preguntar primero.

Sorprendida, Hermione lo miro y los ojos del Maestro de Pociones se suavizaron al encontrarla. La tomo un poco más fuerte del brazo. Posesivamente.

"así es", dijo ella, todavía mirándolo, luego miro a Ellen, con los ambarinos ojos endurecidos. "así es. Severus esta definitivamente fuera del mercado, Srta. Smoothly. Podría sugerir que invierta sus ahorros en algunas visitas a la Casa de buenos momentos de Madame Nasty? Pregunte por Mario".

Con eso, Hermione tomo la mano de Severus y sin más se lo llevo lejos de la mujer, que se quedo henchida de indignación mientras los observaba alejarse.

El atrevimiento! Luego Ellen se quedo pensando. Obviamente, la joven mujer tenía buen gusto en hombres.

Así que Mario, eh?

Palmeándose la espalda mentalmente por el intento exitoso, Severus el sonrió a Hermione quien seguía tironeando de el hacia el punto de aparición. El se detuvo. Hermione se detuvo también y lo miro.

"Creo que estoy fuera de peligro ahora", le dijo el, ensanchando la sonrisa.

"Eso crees?", replico ella con los ojos encendidos.

"Hmm. Bueno…tal vez no", murmuro el, tomándola del brazo y reanudando el camino hacia el punto de aparición y hacia una nueva vida. Parecía ser que Hermione era tan posesiva como el. A el gusto la idea.

Severus Snape ahora tenía una sola mujer. Que eventualmente se convertiría en su propio amor, tres niños y al final…en un muy, muy feliz y satisfecho y oscuro hechicero.

Fin.

N/A: Bueh, ahí ta. Mil disculpas por la demora de este capitulo! Pero es que he estado bastante complicada. Además, la comp. Me ha estado molestando y perdí la traducción varias veces….ha sido una semana digamos…de mierda…en fin.

Prometo que no va a volver a ocurrir.

Por cierto, el fic ganador de la votación es…cha cha cha channnnn

¡EN EL BAÑO DE LOS PREFECTOS!

Gano el baño nomás. Igual no se preocupen las que querían leer los otros fics, que cuando termine con este, voy a seguir con el fic del precio y luego con el de 'estúpido Ron'. Así que fear not, que prometo ponerme las pilas y no dejar pasar mucho tiempo.

Saludos a todos!


End file.
